Our Family
by OzoraWings
Summary: After saving an abused seven year-old from an even worser fate, Giotto takes the child home. And although it isn't smooth sailing for their eccentric family and it's newest member, it's getting there. But with a past that won't stay buried and wounds that keep reopening; can he heal while learning of love and the wonders of family?
1. Black Market

**Disclaimer**: I do _not_ own any of the featured media, the rights go to their respected owners.

* * *

**Our Family.**

Chapter.01.

"Breath slower, Alaude" Giotto whispered to the blond beside him, as they walked into the smoked filled room; the air was thick with the burning smell of drugs - which neither of them had much of a tolerance for. The dark surroundings only added to their trouble as they made a silent agreement to stick close to each other; it was bad enough that the space was filled with strangers, but Mafioso strangers was deadly.

Men and their trophy women hung off of their arms, stopped what they were going and glanced their way as they walked through the hall - some muttering at their appearance; whether it'd be their taste in clothes, to their age or looks. Though most of the chatter fell on death ears as Alaude and Giotto were listening for other things; like the sound of quick footsteps approaching them from behind, or maybe the safety being released off of a gun.

The room was large and crowded. The huge windows were covered and blacked out; their only source of light was the artificial kind - and it was still dim at best. Rows and rows of tables greeted them as they went around the side; deeming it the safest and quickest way as they searched for their companion, who was meant to meet them here.

"Boss!" called a calm voice. Giotto, though still not used to the pompous title, followed the familiar sound; seeing off to the distance a Japanese man wavering at them. nodding to Alaude, they went to their newly found table. Sighing as they reached their friend without any trouble.

Giotto sat down in the plastic seat, after a barely noticeable glance at their surroundings. Alaude mimicked the action, as he too pulled out his chair from beneath the scratched, wooden table "Sorry, Asari, I was held up" he apologised, unspoken words travelling between the two men before the Japanese broke out into a peaceful smile and laughed.

"No worries, I wasn't here long, anyway" Asari waved off, leaning on his arms to prop himself from the surface of the table. His boss nodded gratefully, before he turned to the stage that was in front of him with a scowl, and folded his hands lowly over his chest as his fingers drug into his arms - Giotto's nails going straight through his crisp suit.

Alaude shook his head as he noticed; knowing instantly when Giotto was thinking "Calm down." he ordered in a low voice; not wanting to be overheard and draw any unwelcome attention "remember what we came here for."

Giotto gradually nodded, but before he could utter his thanks a loud voice boomed across all the others. A tall Italian stepped out from behind the thick, black curtains, a spotlight brightening his form as he spoke into the microphone which he held firmly in his left hand "On behalf of the Acerbi family thank you for attending today's auction" his words dripped with smug conceit; like he was on untouchable.

Giotto had to bite down a growl, and tried to contain himself. He felt disgusted with himself - truly disgusted; if you had asked him ten years ago if this is where he saw himself, he'd have asked what you'd been drinking, because in all honesty, no amount of foresight could have predicted this.

His transformation from vigilante leader to mafia don had been based on a saying he had never paid much attention to - 'If you can't beat them, join them'. At first it had been to strengthen his forces for a practically difficult threat that could have levelled half of Italy. But he would have never suspected that getting out would be so difficult.

Coincidently someone had forgotten to mention the unspoken rule of the mob world; that says once you in - your in, breaking your ties is impossible, and life threatening.

Five years later and he was still _very_ much around; the Vongola had grown exponentially - there were hundreds of them now, but that didn't mean he didn't keep a eye on every single one of them; making sure they kept themselves in check, and didn't do anything underhanded. However, if one of his men _did_ do _something_ before he could catch it, they were thrown out of the family, no exceptions.

It had been three months ago when he had been arrested on the street for no good reason that all this had started; he had been walking home with G when a cop came out of no where and handcuffed him, before throwing him in the back of his car with force while his friend chased after them down the road - guns blazing.

He had been taken to an interview room, where he was introduced to a middle-aged detective who kindly unbound his hands, and much to Giotto's surprised, apologised. It had taken a good hour, and five cigarettes for the smoker to explain why he was there. The detective explained that they - the police had been watching the Vongola for sometime, and that they wanted their help on a case he was working on.

This had taken Giotto's interest, and he had point-blank agreed. The detective had blinked and blinked again before breaking down with laughter, explaining after he had calmed down that there would be a human trafficking auction soon, and that he wanted the boss to place a bid to get the transaction clearly on record; the money changing hands, as well as the person.

So here he was - a very pissed of Giotto, watching through narrowed eyes as the man on the stage stepped back "So without further-a-due, please bring out catalogue primo!" he exclaimed, as some members of the crowd clapped.

Two well-built men brought out a cuffed child; no older then four - and he had already seen such a bad side of humanity. His eyes were blindfolded as his messy bangs caught in the white martial - probably because it was put on in a hurry. His unruly hair poked out in all directions as it was dead on his head; strands stuck together with sweat and other substances.

Dragging the child to the middle of the stage, they bolted him into place by the lead like chain that was attached to the collar he wore. It was locked into a lop of metal that pertrubed from the floorboards. The brunet, as soon as he was secure, was pushed down on all fours as the two men walked away.

Strolling over to the defenceless boy, the announcer plucked the child's head up from the sagged position, his body knelt to the side as to not obstruct the view as he pushed the brunet's face up high to face the audience.

Under his touch, the child's body trembled - unseeing and scared as his head was forced upwards. The brunet's whole body felt limp and cold; the abuse was taking it's toll and the smallest of movement went straight through him.

"This ladies and gentleman is our first boy - and if you couldn't tell by the size - averages at seven years old" he told. Murmurs resounded through the crowd with the statement, and Giotto started to feel sick, a quick look to his two guardians told him that they weren't doing well either; Asari had paled, and Alaude was itching towards his handcuffs - which in anybody's books, wasn't a good sign for their mission.

"Sad to say that he isn't a virgin, but I guarantee, that for the people who are interested, is still a lot of fun" the Italian said, using his free hand reveal more of the child's bare hip; his only piece of clothing was a adults-sized dress-shirt, though only half of the buttons were done up which showed a good half of his bare chest. After feeling the air lift with something like excitement, the man released the material and allowed it to fall back down and stood - not bothering to brush himself off on the way up.

"Now you've all gotten to know him better, let me show you what your hard earned money's for" he muttered before placing his microphone in his pocket, before he started to fiddle with the blindfolds knot; roughly tugging the cloth away as he once again lifted the boys face, because the child had no energy to keep it in place.

There were a few gasps as the child's large, beautiful, chocolate eyes where revealed. The Vongola table was no exception; Alaude's eyebrows rose to his hairline, while Asari gaped, before he tugged on his boss' jacket "G-Gio, that - that looks…" the man trailed off; unsure of how to continue as his hazel orbs where fixated on the stage.

"Like me" Giotto finished in a whisper of a voice, though that was an understatement, he knew; the boy was like a younger clone - looking so much like he had when he was that age, or what a son of his _could _look like if he had time for long-lasting relationships like his other guardians did.

- And looking at the child's face, Giotto couldn't help but see how much he had missed out on because of the responsibilities that had been placed on his shoulders; a girlfriend, a wife, love, a child and watching them grow.

And as the announcer bent down to touch that small, frail child again, Giotto had snapped out of the haze he had been in, and sprung from his seat; toppling the plastic chair over in the process. The blond vaguely heard his guardians protests, and the other Mafioso's shock as he sprinted forward - leaping onto the stage with ease, and running to the boy's side within seconds. The man stumbled backwards as Giotto raised his mantle as a shield to protect the child from prying eyes.

"How much?." Giotto asked through gritted teeth, and a stain tone - as everyone was able to see his self-restraint weakening. His glare only grew as the announcer started stammering like a fish out of water; the boss' outburst having scared the living day lights out of him.

"W-w-w-well, y-you see, signor Vongola, t-this i-is a bidding s-s-so -"

Said boss cut off the pointless stuttering, as his patience finally cracked. His usual calm, blue eyes burned orange, and a flame lit itself on top of his head "Then get your superior to chose a figure on what they think they would have earned tonight." he answered "once they've settled on the number they want, contact me to set a drop. Anything funny and there will be no mercy," he added for good measure, he preferred bastards like this to be wry of him; it kept his family safe and it made him less of a target.

His two guardians had soon recovered from their surprised and were now standing protectively by Giotto's side; sending warning glares to the goons behind the curtain - telling them to stay were they where or there would be hell to pay.

In Asari's foresight, he had engulfed the blade he was now wielding with his Rain flame - that he had hidden up his sleeve, for one of those 'just encase' moments. Bringing his Tantō sword down on the chain that was attached to the child's collar; cutting the boy loose whose expression by now was priceless - complete stunned surprise.

Nodding his thanks, Giotto draped his mantle over the boy's shivering form - careful not to scare the boy as he went down and lifted the child onto his hip; having more the enough practice with his guardian's children. Wrapping his arms defensively around the brunet's waist, the man made sure to hide the boy's face in the nock of his neck, and felt oddly comforted when he felt warm puffs of air ghost over his skin.

"We're leaving." Giotto stated. His two friends led the way; fully intent on blocking any attack that may come their way as they stalked down the middle of the room and out the double doors. The cool, night air met them head on, though it was more then welcome from the stuffy surroundings that they had been made it sit in.

Breathing up the fresh oxygen, Giotto let his features relax, though they were still in a big rush as he was led to their car. As soon as they reached the vehicle, Asari quickly, but gently, pushed his boss into the cars back seat. The driver rose an eyebrow at the odd behaviour, but got the picture once he saw the bundle his boss was carrying.

Asari got into the front hastily, while Alaude followed suit and chose the back.

"Kidnapping now, are you sir?" he questioned in good humour, while starting the engine with the turn of the key.

Chuckling grimly, Giotto shook his head "Home please, Beppe" he requested, though looked down when he felt a small, hesitant tug on his jacket. His eyes settled onto the brunet's unsure features; his lips were thin, and wore a knot in his brow, while his skin was awfully pale "sorry, bambino, I acted a little rashly there, didn't I?" he laughed. Alaude next to him scoffed, but said nothing and instead turned and looked out the window, watching the reflection it produced.

Though, his weren't the only eyes watching the interaction. Asari and Beppe kept glancing back too, though Giotto was a little preoccupied looking at the brunet's weak form; it really was worrying - someone looking so frail.

The child shifted on the man's lap, chewing on his bottom lip as his fidgeted with his shoulder while averting his chocolate orbs "What is it?…" Giotto asked as he felt the brunet's discomfort "you don't have to worry, we won't hurt you"

"R-really?…"

Giotto nodded his head, a reassuring smile placed on his lips, as he tried to relax into the leather seat "We can even try to find your family for you" he murmured, sensing his guardians leaning closer to the two of them "Mister grumpy, next to us has amazing resources" he commented, which earned a pointed glare from Alaude for the nickname, and a amused grin from Asari and Beppe.

"T-then y-y-you don't w-want…" the boy stuttered, his grip on the expensive suit tightening as he struggled to continue the sentence. Flashes of things most people won't experience in a life time, hid behind his young eyes as his he retreated into himself.

"Want what, Bambino?" he inquired softly.

The brunet bit hi lip harder. This had happened once before; thinking that he was safe - that he had gotten away from the hell he had been forced into, only to find out it had only just begun. But something about this man and his friends - something about his eyes and the way he smiled at him; like he cared said that they weren't like those other people.

Something in the child's heart wanted to believe that, though there was also a logical element to it; this man had mentioned finding his parents - taking him home, and no one had ever said that before.

"Y-you don't…w-want to put it in?" The car was pulled into silence, thick and deadly as understanding came with those words.

Swallowing passed the sudden lump in his throat, Giotto ignored the churning of his stomach and bought his hand up and gently ruffled the brunet's hair, when he couldn't hold himself back "No. And no one else will" he scowled at the very thought "I promise"

The brunet's eyes widened as tears welled, and his body started to tremble all over again "R-really, signor?, you - you pr-promise?"

"I promise." and as the car passed through the empty roads, Giotto couldn't help but feel that something was changing…

* * *

**Translation/ Information -**

**'**Signor' - is Italian for "Mister"

'Bambino' - translates to "Baby", or "Child"

* * *

**A/N -**

Alright I'm gonna half to apologise and say that I'm far too tired to do the translation for some of not-so-English words (_Update: I have now, more than nine chapters in, added the 'Translation and information')_, and I would and really do want to, but I'm completely shattered - I'm surprised I even managed to finish this without falling asleep on the job; it took longer then I thought it would, mainly because, not only did I keep getting distracted, but I had to look up_ all_ of the guardians names, which let me tell you, was a real pain. Damn it, I wanted to finish a one-shot of I've been writing tonight too.

Anyway, I've been trying (key word there_, 'trying'_) to write this story for the longest time, I think it was before I start _Masquerade_, so the ideas pretty old; I just didn't have the means to right it until now, and considering this isn't even done all that well, is pretty sad. Sorry, but I've written this as well as I can, I just hope it's enjoyable.

Also, I apologise if the characters seem a little out of it and OCish, but I'm still settling in and writing for characters who haven't really made an appearance and doing it well is hard. Making them life like and likeable is harder still.

And and if you want the timeline; Giotto started his group when he was 17 - Got involved with the mafia 5 years later - And is now 27 and fully respected as a boss -whether he likes it or not.

So on another subject; I'm weighing the pros and cons of writing a small one(or maybe two)-shot of when Giotto gets arrested, in my free time. But if you I do and your interested on reading it, I'll let you know in a update.

**Update****/**Finally gotten around to proofreading this again. I'll be going through the other chapters in my free time as well. Hopefully this is an improvement : )** - 07.09.12**

* * *

I** Apologise **if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

* * *

**Thank you** to everyone who added '_Our Family_' to their favorites/ alerts or who took the time to review, you also have my gratitude for reading.

**OW**


	2. Open Wounds

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the featured media, the rights go to their respected owners.

* * *

**Our Family.**

Chapter.02.

G wasn't happy - he wasn't happy at all, and when he wasn't happy he made sure people knew about it. His arms were crossed tightly across his chest, as he leant on his left leg, a cigarette hanging out of his mouth as he let it slowly burn - not all that interested at breathing in the unhealthy smoke. A scowl was deep set onto his face, and there were no chances of it lifting any time soon as he waited out in the cold air.

"They won't be back anytime soon" a voice laughed with the coming of a opened front door behind him, the smoker didn't bother to turn around as he felt the other walk closer. He knew who it was - wasn't hard to guess.

"Shut up." he growled, looking out into the darkness of the night, the cold air prickled his skin as he continued to ignore his fellow guardian, though this didn't surprise the other man; he had been doing this all day.

G hardly ever complained about his boss' foolhardy plans, but this time he didn't like it - he didn't like it at all. The gunman had nothing against the police; if they left him alone, but they weren't in any kind of position to be helping them. Whether they came to them or not - it didn't matter; the Vongola were now Mafioso and the police would take them down along with all the other scum. So when his boss had told them that he had agreed, G had had a fit, telling his friend, none to kindly, that it could be a set up, and that he was idiot to go.

His boss was an idiot.

Giotto had left after an old detective told him what he wanted; a clear transaction, so that they could get it on picture; so that the bastards couldn't weasel out of the offensives. Giotto had been talking with that man for little over thirty minutes before leaving with an apologetic smile.

Of course, G hadn't return turned it and had simply walked away from the car "If the wind changes, you'll face will be stuck like that" a sing sung voice chirped. G could see their figure learning against the outside pillar, in the corner of his eye.

"If you don't want a bullet in your head, go back in side, and annoy someone else" G hissed through gritted teeth, earning humourless laughter in return, which only served to irk him more, though G didn't have time to blow up at the man as his ears caught hold of approaching tires.

"Their not meant to be back yet, right?" G asked as he finally turned to the illusionist, who by this time had also straightened, wariness in both of their eyes as they spotted the usual black car their boss had been using when he left.

Their eyes zeroed into the vehicle. It looked the same; no bullet holes or scratches. But that did little to ease their worries; they had learned after being in the underworld for five years that you _had _to keep your guard up, and after listening to the nightmarish stories - and living through some of them themselves - it was foolish to think that everything was as it seems.

However both men breathed a sigh of relief as they saw the two blonds and the raven-head step out from inside; the three Mafioso walked at their usual pace as they crossed the threshold - no limp, and continued up the concrete steps that the other two guardians were standing on.

"Gi-Gio why -" G stuttered once their friends where at the front door, though his jaw clicked shut as he saw the bundle hiss boss was carrying "w-what -"

Giotto smiled tiredly "We're talk later, G. Could you call Knuckle for me?" he asked. The redhead nodded not-to-surely before he ran off, quickly opening the double doors before disappearing down one of many corridors.

Daemon frowned, looking at the puffy hair with unreadable eyes "I don't think this is what the dear detective meant when he asked you to place a bid, Giotto"

Said man chuckled, though the noise that was produced was strangled at best "Bambino" he whispered lightly "this is one of my most precious friends. Say hello to him, won't you?" Giotto asked oh-so gently. To most ears, it would sound like a tender request, but the small head still flinched but slowly nodded after a minute of hesitation and thought.

The child gradually lifted himself from the boss' neck, the use of his muscles burning in the cool air and he whimpered as he turned exhaustedly to face the illusionist - his chocolate iris' half-lidded as they focused on the tall man in front of him.

Daemon's slanted eyes widened "T-that's…" he stammered "he -"

"They look similar, don't they?" Asari smiled, though both his face and his tone were stained. Daemon shut his gaping mouth and nodded, his sight stuck on the small brunet whose head was leant up again Giotto's shoulder.

"H-how old is he?" Daemon asked through a filtered voice, his fists were balled; he didn't really care what people thought of him, because most of what they said was true. He had done a lot of terrible things, but there were just some things people just weren't meant to do - some lines your not meant to cross.

Giotto hummed in thought "I think the man said seven" he replied, glancing at the brunet for a confirmation or denial.

"Y-yes" the child murmured, before tugging on the man's shirt to get his attention "i-is y-your name G-Giotto?"

Said blond smiled "Giotto Vongola. The name of the man who ran off was another of my friend's, named G" he introduced, before gesturing with his free hand to the melon-head "-this is Daemon Spade" said man nodded to his name, while trying to soften his features as to not scare the timid brunet.

"The two man that were in the car with us earlier are Ugetsu Asari, and Alaude Hibari" chocolate orbs looked over every man mentioned, his gaze unsteady and painful to look at.

Frowning at the response Giotto went to speak again but was cut off as heavy footsteps came running towards them; G, panting lightly as he dragged a sleepy sun guardian behind him. The gunman pushed the priest forward; said healer stumbled out the doors, his eyes widening as he caught site of the Giotto look alike.

The right hand-man mimicked the expression as he too, saw the child for the first time. Now G was the only guardian who had known Giotto when he was little - and he could have sworn, if he otherwise didn't know better, that this small brunet was an earlier version of his best friend "W-wha -"

Giotto shook his head "Later, G" he said before turning to Knuckle "sorry to wake you up" he apologised.

Shaking his head, Knuckle frown and closed his gapping mouth "Don't be silly, besides, the child obviously needs some attention…"

Giotto smiled in thanks "Bambino" he addressed, and instantly got the brunet's attention "this is another friend of mine: Knuckle. Now he may look scary but he's here to treat any injuries you might have, alright?" he informed slowly as to not confuse the boy.

"T-then h-h-he's here t-to make me feel better?" the child inquired, swallowing past his dry throat. Small tremors of fear shaking his body.

"Right. So lets get you inside" Giotto smiled reassuringly, before he walked into the warmth with his guardians in-tow. Knuckle was the closest to him as he made his way down the long corridor, vaguely hearing the heavy, double doors being closed and locked before he speed up, breathing a sigh of relief as he reached the medical wing.

"Let me" Knuckle murmured in a strangely quite voice as they stopped outside of the examination room, bypassing the blond as he opened the wooden barrier, to help the man as his arms were full.

"Thank you" Giotto murmured, stepping into the medium sized room; stacks of equipment on and against the walls, while there was a single bed pushed up into the corner, a thin curtain fixed to the ceiling; pulled back.

Crossing the threshold, Giotto gently pried the small fingers off of his jacket, and lowered the child onto the mattress below "Alright, bambino. Can you listen to me for a minute?" he asked as he knelt next to the edge of the bed. Once receiving a shaky nod, he continued on.

"Now Knuckle will need to touch you, to be able to heal you" Giotto said delicately, grimacing once he saw the involuntary flinch that shook the brunet's body, but kept himself stern; for now that they were in the light he could see all too well the purple and green bruises, cuts and welts that were scattered all over the child's body.

"I can…understand that your scared, and that you probably don't trust us, but remember my promise. I'll keep my word; I don't want anything from you, and you don't _have_ to give us anything in return. Your completely safe here, and nobody_ - nobody _will touch you in a way you don't want them to"

The brunet trembled, gripping hold of the mantle that was still around him, though his legs had been exposed from the boy slipping up and down Giotto's hip, and they were bare and cold, though that was overridden with the amount of pain he was in "I know it'll be hard for you, but I want you to try and be brave for me, can you do that?" the brunet bit his lip, his eyes downcast.

"O-okay…" the boy whimpered.

Vongola sighed through his nose, straightening himself as he lifted his sore body off of the floor, before waving the Cloud and Sun in; silently saying that he was done as he turned to leave. However a small, fearful voice stopped him short of the door.

"E-erm, signor….wh-where a-a-are y-you g-going?" Giotto turned, the question resonating inside him as he felt the sudden urge to engulf the seven year-old in hug.

Biting down a frown, he kept his expression comforting "I'll be right outside and I'll be back as soon as their done, but if you feel uneasy and want me to come back in - all you have to do is ask, okay bambino?"

"P-promise?"

The man's eyes widened before they settled "I promise" he smiled, turning to leave after seeing slight relief flash in those chocolate orbs.

Giotto waited impatiently outside the examination room; sat in one of three leather chairs that were leant on the opposite side of the door. Physically restraining himself from fidgeting by sitting on his hands which were now dead by the lack of circulating blood. G and Daemon glancing at him every now and then.

"Giotto…" the right-hand man murmured, leaning up against a wall as sleep bit against his muscles while they struggled to keep him standing - his body begging for his bed "that child…he - he isn't…yours, is he?"

Giotto's head snapped to the side, his aureate eyes and flame long gone as he stared with wide, blue orbs at his friend "Huh?"

"What dear G, is trying to say is that the boy…looks a lot like you -"

Saying the blond was appalled at what they were implying was an understatement "How long have we known each other?" he shouted in a very hushed tone so that one brunet wouldn't hear "when the hell have I had the time to make a child?, I haven't even had a dinner date with a woman for at least two years!"

The two guardians look at each other before realigning their sight with their boss "But Gio he-"

"Don't 'Gio', me" the blond said dryly, scowling as he turned away from them, his vision settling on the door ahead.

"No need to get upset… but you've got to admit there's a striking resemblance" Daemon chuckled, while crossing his legs.

"Coincidence." Giotto answered bluntly, his attention focusing entirely on the tuning knob as an angry Alaude stalked away from the room, tightly holding a crumpled bag, though before Giotto could ask about it he had disappeared down the hallway "Er…"

"Giotto." Knuckle called, standing under the doorframe before softly closing the barrier behind him, expression sombre as the blond stood and walked over to him; his steps tired and heavy from having been up for over two days - and on a diet of nothing but caffeine.

"How is he?" the Sun guardian grimaced and Giotto instantly felt his stomach flip, a dull throb in his head as the tall man shook his head.

"Not good" Knuckle replied, his back sagging against the door "He's a strong boy, a very strong boy but… God will have a hard time freeing his heart" his eyes shone ruefully "I've managed to heal most of the bruises and smaller abrasions, but some of the deeper cuts will probably scar…The worst of his injuries would be his four dislocated toes, and shattered shoulder blade: which was probably also dislocated at one time or another and forced back into place. Though it was done poorly, and, most likely, by someone without medical knowledge, which was what lead to the further damage"

"There are also various other bruised bones, but…I think the most harmful thing would be just how extreme the forced entry was, and the damage done to the rectum. The skin was broken in and around that area and there was some internal injuries, I'm sorry Giotto, it's needless to say it was rape"

Said man had been getting paler and paler, to the point that he thought he might actually be sick "Alaude was able to find some fibres on the boy's shirt, as well as dried semen from the boy's hair and lower body, which Alaude will give to the detective for evidence"

"So all in all, I'm afraid that the boy isn't in a very good way; he's also been pumped full of drugs, most likely sedatives to make him more docile -" that was _it_; with a hand latched onto his mouth Giotto sprinted away to find the nearest toilette, leaving all three guardians watching him go, G rushing off to follow.

"Which is why I couldn't give him any pain killers…" Knuckles muttered the end of his sentence with a sigh, rubbing the back of his neck, heavy bags set under his eyes getting seemingly darker.

Asari laughed nervously; the sound was forced and unrecognisable as he tried to lighten the mood "He…should be back in a minute" he reassured "…is there any permanent damage?"

The Sun guardian frowned "He might have some problems later on in life, but nothing _very _life changing…" he murmured, deep in thought "I've bandaged his wounds - though I couldn't finish the examination, but you can see him now" he turned, opening the door and giving the two other protectors no chance to rethink the offer.

Walking into the white room in silence, they soon found themselves under a weary gaze, Asari smiled as he caught sight of the small child wrapped up in Giotto's mantel and the thin blanket, who was sat up and cowering in the corner - his back firmly pushed up against the wall "Are you feeling better?"

The brunet flinched, but looked back up and nodded "B-better…"

All three men bit down their frowns as they pulled up chairs to the bed. The air was heavy as they were unsure of what to say - what _do_ you say to someone whose been through so much "Do you remember all our names?"

The boy's eyebrows rose, though slowly nodding "K-Knuckle" he said while pointing to the Sun guardian, "U-Ugetsu" he addressed as he moved on to the Japanese.

"D-Daemon" everyone brightened, though they were slightly surprised that he had such a good memory; he was still young after all, and the amount of pain he had to be in - it was amazing to say the least.

"Sweet boy" Daemon smiled one of those smiles that were reserved for their children "and what would you be called?"

The brunet shifted, fidgeting slightly before breathing in sharply "Tsu-Tsunayoshi S-" chocolate orbs widened as he cut himself off, before they became downcast - this was caught and puzzled everyone "Just Tsuna…"

"…are you Japanese?" Asari asked with a cocked eyebrow; instantly recognising the foreign name to be from his homeland. However when getting no response the man smiled; knowing that sometimes you have to show trust in others before they give it to you "I'm from Japan, you know"

"I - I'm not from Japan…" the child muttered, still refusing to meet anyone's eye "I - I - I was born here"

"So you were born in Italy?" a new voice asked, everybody turning to see a very dishevelled Giotto walking into the room "then are your parents here as well?"

The brunet paled at the mention, a shiver travelling up his spine while muttering something under his breath that no one in the room could quite catch "What was that, bambino?"

Tears welled up in his eyes "D-don't - d-d-didn't want me. They don't want me" Tsuna whimpered, which made everyone's heart sink.

"T-then -"

"I - I don't have a home t-t-to g-go b-back to"

* * *

**Translation/ Information -**

'Bambino' - Meaning "Baby" or "Child" (Language: Italian)

'Signor' - means "Mister" (Language: Italian)

* * *

**A/N -**

Good grief; this chapter took a long time too, I thought that this would be easier, but no such luck, huh?.

Anyway, bad news all around for poor little Tsuna, I do feel kind of bad that this chapter was so depressing but I' am planning on making the other better, maybe parent fluff and all that.

And, aw, Giotto's already attached *Laughs*.

I don't know, I hope this is okay, readable at least.

**Update/** So, after I updated the first chapter, I went about proofreading this one, sorry I didn't upload it until now; I was busy (^^") **- 08.09.12**

* * *

I** Apologise **if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

* * *

**Thank you** to everyone who added _'Black Market'_ to their favorites/ alerts or who took the time to review, you also have my gratitude for reading this chapter.

**OW**


	3. A Keeper

Our Family

Chapter.03

Tsuna didn't know why; couldn't understand why total strangers had taken him home with them and expected nothing in return, he didn't know why they had treated his injuries, or why they had bothered to ask of his name, and when he had suddenly started crying about his problems was also a mystery; if he was taught _anything_ it was to put up and shut up, know one wanted to know and know one cared - he was but a mere object and that they could do what they pleased.

So why he decided to suddenly voice his plight was unknown to him, he was usually good at being quiet, so when he found he couldn't hush his rather loud whimpers and wailing, he was surprised, and as his desperation to shut himself mounted, his volume only grew.

All four Mafioso paled; the cries sounding like an animal that'd been tortured within an inch of it's life before being left to suffer as it slowly and painful was left to die by itself; the raw emotion was bloodcurdling, and it made Giotto want be sick all over again.

Watching helplessly as the child held his face, his palms rubbing, fruitlessly, at the never ending tears while his finger tugged at his bangs, frustrated because he wanted to stop - he needed to stop; but at the same time wanted to be heard.

"B-bambino, I-I'm sure that's not true" the Vongola stuttered, while walking to the edge of the bed, trying to place a reassuring smile on his face and failing miserably, his features contorting while he felt, for the first time in a long time, completely useless.

Tsuna shook his head, finding it difficult to speak past the lump in his throat "D-d-don't w-w-want me!" he wailed, hiccupping as he tried to regain his breath, his body now shaking from the aches and throbs that were impossible to ignore despite the state he was in.

Giotto looked over to his three guardians, to see that they were also at a loss on what to do, their body's recoiling as the brunet's aura got heavier "Y-you need to calm done" the leader urged as he knelled in front of the boy, giving him his undivided attention as Tsuna started to hyperventilate, the child bending over, his skin turning white.

Biting his lip, the blond made a spilt second decision as got on to the bed and pulled the other into a warm embrace, this action though only scaring seven year-old, his eyes widening as he tried to talk "I-I-I'm s-s-sorry, I'm sorry!" the boy screamed, thinking the worst.

The guardians winced "G-Giotto, I don't think that -" Daemon was cut off as a hand was placed on his shoulder, turning to see that it Asari, shaking his head.

"I-I-I d-didn't mean to!, I didn't mean to!" he cried "I won't do it again!, I promise I won't do it again!" he shouted, though the man refused to let go; retreating now would do more warn then good.

"Sh, Bambino" he hushed, the child instantly becoming still "you need to calm down. Remember to breath, and what I said earlier: your_ completely_ safe, _nobody_ wants to hurt you, no one _will_ hurt you" he whispered, the three protectors picking this time to silently leave, and stop anyone else from interrupting.

"What those man did to you was wrong, and you shouldn't have to settle for it, you are far more then how those people treated you. You are far more" he said, his grip around the child's back gentle, as he spoke into his ear, slowly feeling the brunet relax in his arms.

Letting the boy go, he shuffled a little further away so that his expression was visible, a kind smile on his face. Stray tears rolled down Tsuna's face as hiccupping continued to erupted from his throat, swallowing as he averted his eyes.

Sighing lightly, the man repositioned himself; spreading himself out on the bed, and laying down on his side with his arms held open "Come here" realigning his sight, the boy stiffened, looking questionable before hesitantly nodding, untangling himself from the blanket and mantel and proceeded to crawl into the other's arms, soon being engulfed in a comforting hug as he settled himself. The aches and pains of his body becoming an afterthought as he gnawed at the loving affection that was radiating from Giotto embrace.

"We're find you a new home" the blond whispered "you don't have to worry anymore" he yawned, the exhaustion that he had felt for the past two days he hadn't slept creeping up on him as his blue orbs closed, absentmindedly feeling the child relax before he succumb to the darkness.

* * *

The three guardians sat outside; listening as the heartbroken cries silenced, and were left in the dark as to what was happening.

"Poor child" knuckle murmured, his eyebrow knitted into a tight knot, the other's simply nodded; for once at a lost for what to say, if their child had been through what Tsuna had, they really wouldn't know if they could hold themselves back from going after the bastards. No child should go through that. No one.

"Do you think we should go in and check on them?"

Asari shock his head "No, leave them for another few minutes, besides, I don't think we'll be much help anyway" the Japanese cringed "I've never heard anyone sound so…downtrodden before"

But before anyone could comment they heard fast footsteps approaching, and the right hand-man appear from down the corridor, carrying a bundle of clothes in his arms and panting lightly; no one could really blame him, depending on where you come from your up for a _lot_ of exercise. The redhead looked around, looking for someone "Where's Giotto?"

Three fingers pointed to the examination room "Changing the subject, where did you walk off to?" Daemon questioned "I didn't even see you leave"

G was not amused "That just goes to show what terrible concentration you have" he taunted "I went after Gio when he ran off. After some down time in the toilette he asked me to go get some of Hayato's old clothes" he replied, gesturing to the mess he was holding, by holding it a little higher.

"I...forgot how small he used to be..." he mumbled, before perking up "Why are you all just sat there?"

The three man looked at each other, unsure as to how to explain it "Well…Tsuna had a little breakdown while we were talking to him and when Gio started to calm him down, we thought we should leave them, you could say we felt a little out of place…" Asari murmured, trying to gently let the storm in on what he's missed.

Daemon scoffed "The breakdown was hardly _little_. Children cry when something's wrong; to let adults know, Tsuna was crying because he just couldn't stop."

Knuckle nodded, his contorted expression so unlike the one he's used to wearing "I'll most certainly be preying for him tonight"

G frowned before opening the door "W-wait, why don't you -"

"Chill, it'll be fine" the right-hand man huffed, walking into the room with three hesitant shadows following.

Whatever they had been expecting it most certainly wasn't their boss, and the small boy curled up on the bed together, their arms wrapped around each other, deep in sleep. Even breaths, in time with each other was the only thing you could here in the silent room.

Asari smiled, his face relaxing from the earlier surprised expression "Giotto really is a miracle worker" he laughed lightly, as to not wake the two up.

"Are you sure it's not the child?" Daemon questioned with a smirk, getting everyone's attention "we all know that our dear, Giotto can't sleep unless he's complete relaxed and trusts in his surroundings"

G clicked his tongue "It's the idiots fault for not sleeping enough" he said, though had been worried for the a while now since it seemed that his boss had been forgetting to take care of himself. Inwardly thanking the boy as soft glint flashed in his eyes before he walked further forward and placed the clothes on a near by chair

"Melon head?"

The illusionist for once, didn't explode with a retort after hearing the serious tone the other used, unlike the one he was used to hearing when trying to start an argument, or annoyed "What is it?"

"Could you call Alaude and asked him to get some adoption papers?" the redhead asked, and although he wasn't facing the mist, he knew that the man was grinning.

"Oh, how noble of you, G" Daemon laughed.

"Shut up. He needs a home, and we've got one" G snapped, turning around "besides, their attached"

"Most certainly, but how may I ask, am _I_ meant to explain this to the disagreeable skylark?" he asked, playfulness oozing out of his voice, though an air of seriousness could be heard by the trained ear.

"Hell if I know" the right-hand man shrugged "just get it down before Giotto wakes up"

"Undermining your boss now, are you?"

"You know what the idiot's like, he won't want the boy to stay because of what we're evolved in, and go on about _'he deserves a normal life'_, and ignore what really matters. I don't even know why I'm even bothering to explain this to you, you can see that they've gotten close"

As Daemon went to speak whimpering interrupted him, everyone's concentration being pulled to the wriggling form on the bed, upsetting Giotto as he groaned, being pulled out of his dream and promptly falling back to sleep again. The guardians fall into silence as they worried about waking them up.

The illusionist sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as he walked up to the bed, gently placing a hand on the brunet's head, and ignored the hissed protests from a rough voice as he closed his eyes; focusing on the boy's ragged breathing, and blocking everything out, as he started to connected to the frantic wanderings of the boy's small mind as the dream played out for him.

Reopening his blue eyes, sweat had started to prickle at his brow; no matter how many times he did this, it still exhausted him "A nightmare, Tsuna?" he hummed "would you like uncle Daemon to get rid of it for you?" he asked softly as he slowly started to admit a indigo flame over his hand, and gradually allowed it to be absorbed into the child's skin.

"What did you do?" G asked as he watched the boy's small struggles stop, the cries dying in the brunet's throat.

It took a little while before Daemon broke contact, rotating on his heel to face the three other guardians "It was simply a welcome gift. No need to worry, if I had done anything harmful, I assure you that daddy would have woken up"

The right-hand man frowned "That wasn't what I asked"

"Just a simple illusion. He doesn't need to be reminded of what he's been through in his dreams as well, wouldn't you agree, dear skylark?"

A grunt emerged from the doorframe, as a blond strolled into the room "I was on the phone talking to the plant-eater" he huffed, not-so-gracefully collapsing into one of the chairs that wasn't filled with clothes "he had an under-cover there. And inquired what we were doing."

They paled "Is he worried about the boy?. You did reassure him, didn't you?" Asari asked, they did _not_ want to get in trouble with the police since they didn't want kidnapping on their records; it'd be a real hassle.

"I believe he used the word 'concerned'. Brainless detective, what did he _think_ was going to happen, asking a man like _him_ to go to such a tasteless event."

"Though when I informed him that the deal with the Acerbi was still going ahead it seemed to appease him, though he got _concerned_ again when I told him that the child would be staying with us."

"Your alright with that?" the rain guardian asked, slightly confused.

The blond raised an eyebrow, his sight pointing to the two curled up on the bed before returning; everyone understanding the silent message, though Alaude knew that the brunet would be staying the minute his boss had jumped up onto the stage.

To the skylark it had been quite obvious, _he_, after all, was definitively a keeper.

* * *

Translation:

'Bambino' - meaning "Baby" or "Child"

* * *

**A/N -**

Hmmm...I'm not sure if I'm happy with this chapter, I just hope it's unstandable, I guess I'll know soon enough (^^").

You know I really like the relationship of G and Giotto when I read about it in the manga, it reminded me of to really close brothers, but without all that sibling rivalry, it's really quite sweet - it makes me wonder how Tsuna and Hayato will be like in the future.

I've got to apologise though, one of my reviewers (that I haven't gotten around to replying to_ yet_, just wait for me, I'll get there!) asked me what happened to G, and I was like 'Oh my god, I forgot!', and I really did, forget that is. The thing about katekyo hitman Reborn is that there a lot of characters to move around,... I really don't know how in the world I've managed it but I've done it before in _TAT_, where I forgot Ryohei, yeah, Ryohei. I had to write this whole other chapter because of that one mistake; I mean it worked out pretty well, but it's still as annoying as hell.

So a huge thank you to _lelouch84_, you completely saved me arse, I'm not sure if I would have remembered or not without you so thank you!.

God I owe you reviewers a drink.

* * *

I** Apologise **if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

* * *

**Thank you** to everyone who added _'Open Wounds'_ to their favorites/ alerts or who took the time to review, you also have my gratitude for reading this chapter.

**OW**


	4. Brother

Our Family

Chapter.04

It had been awhile since Giotto had been able to sleep properly - without interruption or worry. It had probably been a month since he had gotten through a whole night. The last time he tried was a couple of weeks ago, and as soon as he managed to get settled he was rudely awoken by a frantic G; saying that an allied family had been beginning to revolt, and that they $wanted him there unless he wanted serious damage done. That particular family had lasted but five minutes against a very disgruntled Vongola, who was later swept off to bed as he began to collapse.

So when cerulean eyes began to gradually open, he was more then a little surprised to see where he was, and a quick look out of a near by window told him he had slept well past morning, which had never happened. His sight trailed the room until they stopped, and latched onto the calm bundle in his arms; the brunet clinging to him sweetly.

A smile graced his features as a warm feeling burbled in his chest; the child's peaceful face almost enough to wash away last nights horror "Bambino" he whispered into the other's ear, the boy instantly stirring out of his dream, large chocolate orbs fluttering open a moment later "Good morning"

A confused expression marred the child's features before he paled, yesterdays events coming back to him with a revenges. Swallowing past the lump in his throat he immediately noticed the positioning of his hands and hastily removed them "I-I -"

A frown knitted its way onto the Vongola's face and he sighed, propping himself "You have no reason to be nervous, we're different from those people. Your safe here"

The boy whimpered, a stray tear falling from a mixture of nerves and guilt "G-g-good morning" he mumbled, the man brightening afterward as he continued to fidget.

"Did you sleep well?" Giotto asked softly, chuckling when he saw a small nod. Preparing himself; he stretched, a few joints popping in response as he straightened, sliding his legs over the side of the bed to get up but was stopped before he could stand. Turning to see a hand tightly grapping hold of his dinner jacket.

"Er…I-" Tsuna muttered, light blush dusting his checks as he noticed what he had done; instinctively stopping the blond before he could leave, but instantly let go "I-I'm…sorry"

Vongola laughed, before he ruffled the boy's hair "I'm not going anywhere" he said, the brunet's eyes widening before slowly nodding, chewing his bottom lip.

Yawning again, the Mafioso looked around the room, his blue orbs settling on the pile of clothes left on one of the chairs, inwardly thanking G. He turned to the boy, scanning the small body that was protected by nothing but that thin shirt that he had come here in, bandages covering the other wise bare skin on his arms and legs, even his chest on neck weren't spared.

Sighing he outstretched his hand, the brunet winced but gave him a confused look "Come here" he said, wriggling his fingers. The brunet bit his lip harder before he bobbed his head, allowing himself to be gently pulled off of the mattress and onto the cool floor, the surface sending shivers up his spine as he did his best to walk on his own, ignoring the pain that shot up his legs and the aching of his muscles.

Seeing the awkwardness of the boy's steps, Giotto bent down and lifted him up; sitting the brunet on his hip, like he had done last night, earning a squeak in return "If it hurts, tell me" he murmured, not looking at the response as he took Hayato's clothes from the chair and steadied them on his shoulder before spending a good ten minutes looking for extra bandages.

"U-um,…mister, w-what's that f-for?" the boy stuttered, looking at the handful of white material.

Giotto smiled as he started to leave the room "To redress your wounds" he replied, opening the door with his elbow and nudging it open, slightly unsteady as he began to stride down the corridors. Chocolate eyes, round, as they stared at every carpet and rug, every chandelier and fixture, every painting and change of wallpaper - he looked at it all, and the blond couldn't help but laugh at how inquisitive he was proving to be.

Reaching his room, the man couldn't help but breath a sigh of relief; his arms were numb and his legs sore from carrying the added weight, and even needed help in opening the door before he could enter. Crossing the threshold he lowered the brunet onto his king sized bed, before disappearing into an attached room; the bathroom, and started to run the water, having abandoned the clothes and bandages on a table outside.

Leaving the taps to do their jobs he went to collect Tsuna, who was giving his full attention to one of the Vongola's puffy pillows, using all his strength to resist the urge to poke it; he couldn't remember seeing anything that fluffy before.

"Bambino" Giotto called, the brunet jolting his way, surprised.

"Y-yes?" he asked, paling considerably.

"When was the last time you had a bath, and something to eat?" the blond inquired, knelling in front of the boy to not appear threatening.

The seven year-old shifted while wrapping an arm around his waist and staring down at his stomach "I-I d-don't…remember" he murmured, it had been awhile; the last thing coming even close to a shower was when he was dosed with cold water and called 'dirty' a week ago. Food was another issue entirely, he could recall having a loaf of bead some three days ago.

The boy whimpered at the thought of food, his stomach sharing his sentience as it rumbled painfully, Giotto frowned - maybe he should have given him something last night?.

"Do you like burbles?" he ask, trying to lift the mood, and being half successful as the brunets eyes swam with something akin to glee, though that expression never did make it to his lips, and was completely over shadowed with darker thoughts.

"Well then, lets get you in" the man said, slowly picking the boy up again, as he didn't want the child walking much, not until his wounds had healed; he did not want anything to reopen.

"I-it's so big!" Tsuna exclaimed before he could stop it as he set his sights on the tub, that was now filled with water and soapy burbles, the blond ran to stop the water before it over spilled, breathing easy as he managed to get to it in time. Glancing back to the brunet he mapped out the best course of action; carefully setting him down and turning around.

"Bambino, you can get undressed now" he said, closing the door so the warmth couldn't escape, before standing and listening to the burbles pop as he looked at the wooden barrier.

"I-I'm done" the child mumbled, an underlining fear in his voice, probably at being so exposed, if Giotto had to guess; the boy knew to well what happen when he was so bare, so the boy was understandably wry, but that didn't mean it still didn't hurt the blond; it wasn't a nice feeling, to have someone scared of you.

"Alright, you can get in now then" he informed "but be careful you don't slip" he warned, before hearing an 'okay' grunt, he made sure to pay attention to every little sound made; from the tiny footsteps on the tiles, to the creaking of the bath - fully prepared to help if necessary.

There was a slight squeak, the water moving before a sigh "Can I turn around now?" Vongola asked.

The boy tensed, but nodded "Y-yes" Giotto rotated on his heel, allowing no time for Tsuna to get uncomfortable or embarrassed as he discarded his well-worn jacket, onto the floor, and rolled up his sleeves, quickly going for a near by jug to start his job; in all honesty it had been awhile since he had done this - most of the children had grown up, and wanted to be trusted more so they had been allowed do more things for themselves, and under these circumstances he probably should have allowed the boy to do the same, but he was scared for his injuries and how unsteady he was.

The boy was to stick, and there were to many things that could go wrong.

Putting the jug into the water, he allowed it fill, gently tilting the boy's head back, and pulling back and flattening his bangs so no water would get into his eyes as he slowly poured the liquid over the messy mob, and repeated the action, before graphing a near by bottle of shampoo, and squeezing a large amount of the content in his cupped hand.

Tsuna shivered as he felt something cold being massaged into his scalp, biting back the urge to run away and hide - reminding himself to be brave, to do what he was told.

After a good ten minutes of shampoo rubbing, Giotto found the jug again and hastily washed the soapsuds out. Draping a fluffy towel over the wet form when the boy stood, and helping him out before bending down once again "Now, I need you to remember what I told you last night: no one will touch you in a way you don't want them to, but I need to get these went bandages off, so can I?" he asked, the only reason he had left them on was to lessen the sting of the water but it'd be a problem if the boy said no and went on to catch a cold.

The brunet felt slight nausea in his throat, but pushed it down as he nodded, biting his lip. Vongola smiled, patting the child on the head before starting the long task of undoing the bandages, drying that part of the body with care, before getting out the new bandages and wrapping it around the prepared area.

All in all it took a good half an hour. Giotto's back, aching as he finally straightened himself. after towel drying the boy's soaping hair. And continued on to lead the brunet back into his bedroom, stopping by the table and handing the boy the clothes, that had been all but forgotten.

Tsuna just blinked, and blinked again; these were obviously expensive "Don't just stand there" The man laughed, jolting the child out of whatever he was thinking about "once you've gotten dressed how about we get something to eat, does that sound good?"

Of course the boy didn't have to answer as his stomach once again growled, as if understanding what they were talking about "T-t-thank y-y-you" he muttered, a stray tear rolling down his check - and for the first time, in a long time, he truly meant it.

Giotto stared, and for some reason he couldn't reply; his throat constricting with emotion that made his heart tighten. Turning around, he bobbed his head "N-now h-hurry up, I can hear you belly from here, bambino" he said, half choking on his words.

The child made another 'okay' noise before quickly putting the clothes on; it really wasn't anything fancy, a plain dress shirt, and shorts that stopped just past his knee, though in everyone's hast, had forgotten socks, or some form of footwear, but for Tsuna it was more then enough, it had been awhile since he had worn something warm.

Biting his lip, the brunet mustered all the courage he could to walk up to the man, who was still looking at an interesting wall, and tugged on his sleeve, soon enough facing blue eyes as the blond turned to him with a smile "All done?" he gave out another noise that hummed in his throat "up we go then" the man heaved, as once again, he was picked up with gentle, care and placed on the man's hip.

Opening the door, they stepped out into the hallway, getting many-a-stare from maids and other famiglia, though no one brave enough to comment or question their boss as to why he were carrying around a child, and why said child look so similar to him.

Watching all the different people pass, Tsuna recoiled further into the man's embrace, completely instinctive and going unnoticed by the boy, though Giotto had instantly noticed it and promptly chanced their route for one less used.

This journey of their's would now take another ten minutes, and Giotto found he didn't mind one bit.

* * *

When the Vongola guardian's children woke up that day they knew instantly that something was up; right when they stepped out of their rooms they were greeted by all the love and affection that_ anyone_ could stomach, a mixture of kisses or hugs, before being risked away to breakfast, where they could order anything they wanted. Anything.

And it had just kept going; their parent's changed the routine completely, and some of the fathers that were meant to be leaving for a mission or simply busy, had stayed home, saying that they could do anything they wanted.

But one of the biggest questions was; 'Where was uncle Giotto?', although he spent most of his time in his office, you could always find him, and for once he seemed to be missing, so when dinner time rolled around and there was still no sign or him, they were understandably confused by their family's strange behaviour.

Sitting all the children down, the guardians kept the head of the table free, while they exchanged chit-chat and waited for dinner to be served, but the light atmosphere changed when G suddenly posed a question that none of the youngsters had been expecting.

"How would you feel about having another little brother?" the room was instantly silent, Hayato's mouth gaping open.

"Y-you d-don't mean -" G's son stuttered, and the redhead quickly blushed at the misunderstanding.

"N-no, not me!" he exclaimed, losing all his previous compose. The room seemed to breath a sigh of relief before it became still again, every child looking up to the parent with large eyes.

"N-not us!, Giotto's - Giotto's son!" the right hand-man shouted, taking the heat off of the other guardians, as he, once again, became the focus.

"Uncle Giotto?" Mukuro repeated, an eyebrow raised as he looked from his sister to his father, who had an unreadable expression.

"Whose carrying him?" Kyoya asked, the probing question not really surprising them, though they had to wonder what Alaude was teachering him.

"No one" Asari said with a shake of his head, his hands in his lap as he kept up straight despite the sudden urge to go lay down.

"What do you mean?" Takeshi asked, his hazel eyes swimming with confusion, as he looked up to his father for answers.

"He's family. And you'll treat him like family" Alaude stated, with his glass of water pressed to his lips; it was still _far_to early for the children to know of what happened, he didn't know if they would understand if he did explain it - it was to complex, and although he knew all the children were considerably more intelligent then other small-people of their age, he wasn't sure they could comprehend the concepts of what Tsuna had been through.

"That doesn't answer the question" Kyoya said.

"That's all you need to know." his father replied fluidly, ignoring all the baffled looks sent his way.

"You'll all be good, and be nice to him, won't you" Daemon said, though it was a demand, and in all the years they had spent with him, they could tell instantly.

"What's his name?" Takeshi asked from across the table, trying to clear some of the uneasiness; it wasn't like they weren't excited about it, it was just sudden, and the thought of Giotto as s father was weird for some reason - the man had taken care of all of them, but at the same time it was hard to imagine.

"Tsuna" Knuckle answered, the memory of last night cropping up again, and he wasn't all that sure if that _was_ the child's name or not; if he remembered correctly the brunet had started, then stopped and changed it - it was odd to say the least. He'd have to ask again to make sure.

"Tsuna?" Ryohei repeated, being strangely quiet for once before breaking out into a huge smile "how old is he?"

"Seven." Daemon ground out; the medical report still spinning around in his head, once he found those monster he'd be sure to give them a piece of his mind, and say _exactly_ what he thought of them before starting them on an impromptu lesson in what_ not_to do to children, maybe with demonstrations.

But before anyone could ask why they hadn't heard of him before if he was so old, the door knob started to turn, revealing said man and child, looking extremely tired as the blond closed the door behind him "Sorry I'm late…I-I over slept" he laughed nervously as he felt all eyes on him as he walked to his usual seat, though pulled out the brunet's chair first, which was on his left side.

The small child was reluctant to let go as he was lowered into the chair and pushed closer to the table, and didn't even recognise the teen that was next to him.

"He-he -" the green head stuttered; he heard been filled in on what happened when he had woken up, but wasn't expecting to see a younger clone of his boss.

The brunet flinched as he was addressed, but made shaky eye contact "I-I - g-g-good night" he stammered, the new faces unnerving, to him as he stopped himself from running out of the room, pshyically restraining himself by sitting on his hands; the guardians recognising the action as one their boss used at times, and had to raise an eyebrow.

Giotto chuckled "_'Good evening'_, bambino, 'good evening'" the man corrected, the child slowly turning to face him as blush tinted his face.

"I- sorry…" he mumbled, as his eyes became downcast.

"I'm Lampo" the teen sighed, when recovering his compose, watching as the child gradually realigned his sight to his, big chocolate orb's facing his way.

Sensing the brunet's discomfort, the Vongola softly patted his small shoulder, and said gently -

"This is my beloved family"

* * *

**A/N -**

I'm really not used to having so many characters to write for at one time; sorry about that, I should get used to it in the next few chapters...or maybe not, it really is hard to say. But anyway chapter 4 already, huh?. I was kind of on an _OF_ high, and because of this still I've kinda pushed a side some of my other updates, which I feel really guilty about doing, though I enjoyed writing this. I think I'm getting a little to attached to this story.

You know I've noticed a pattren in nearly all my stories and that's that all my Tsuna's are young, weird, huh?.

* * *

I** Apologise **if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

* * *

**Thank you** to everyone who added _'A Keeper'_ to their favorites/ alerts or who took the time to review, you also have my gratitude for reading this chapter.

**OW**


	5. Beautiful Attachment

Our Family

Chapter.05

Tears welled in the child's eyes as thoughts of his own family burbled to the surface, nausea settling at the back of his throat as he tried to swallow it down, his skin burning as he felt the confused stares on him; he had never been around so many people at one time before, it was unnerving at best, and he couldn't help but tremble slightly at all the rather unwanted attention.

Giotto stiffened as he saw the uncomfortable body language of the small child "A-alright, introductions are needed" he stated quickly, trying to more on and hopefully lift the mood before he had waterworks to deal with and explain "Bambino, do you remember G?" he asked, the brunet lifting his head as he turned to look at the redhead how was sat on the opposite side of the table.

"Yes, that's him" the Vongola smiled as he followed the boy's line of sight "The child next to him is his son: Hayato" he said, watching as chocolate orbs shifted from the man to his counter part.

"I -" Tsuna stopped himself, remembering what he was expected to do from years before, what he had to say, and what he hadn't used in a long time "N-nice to m-meet you" he mumbled, fiddling with his fingers that were in his lap, his empty stomach churning.

"Right." Hayato replied, still eyeing the child as he fidgeted, unsure of rather or not he liked him or not, the boy's shyness slightly annoying, after all, he had nothing be afraid of here. A weighty silence followed by his lack of answer.

"Right, the boy next to him is Takeshi, Ugetsu's son" Giotto said trying his best not to stammer as the brunet continued to sink into himself, his back pushed firmly into the chair's back like he wanted to run, right then and there.

The raven head looked at the small boy fondly; their family had just grown by one, after all "Nice to meet you" he smiled, his eyes scanning the other's trembling form with concern, but decided to play innocent as none of the adults had mentioned it, which he was sure, they would have if it were serious.

"N-nice to meet you…"

"I'm Ryohei, and it's extremely nice to meet!" a teen yelled, the volume making Tsuna flinch, scaring him further, but continued to stay where he was, biting his lip as he nodded to the loud person.

"I-it's e-e-ex-extremely ni-nice to m-meet you t-too" he stuttered, and the Vongola couldn't help but laugh at how Tsuna had adapted the other's way of speaking, despite being wry of him; it was a good skill to have, and hard to come by.

Ryohei brightened "You remind be of my little sister!" he exclaimed "once she gets better I'll make sure you meet! So for now on you can call me big brother!" he laughed, some of the children rolling their eyes at his antics, but still found themselves wondering what the scared kitten would reply with.

Chocolate orbs widened, before they settled "Y-yes big brother…"

The dinner room was pulled into greater silence, as that sinking feeling they had had earlier returned; something was wrong with this boy, something was very wrong. Though most of them were young, they had seen a lot of different types of people walk through the hallways of the Vongola mansion, while some of the Mafioso they saw weren't allowed to return, the children remembered.

Mukuro laughed albeit forced as he scanned the brunet's battered body, though the arms were covered and his legs were hidden under the table, both he and Kyoya had noticed the dark bruises that littered the pale and sickly looking skin, they could still see most of the child's colour bone and hands which looked to be in the same condition his lower body was in; his face wasn't as bad, though his lips looked slightly purple and swollen. And well neither thought that Tsuna was anyone but who their fathers said he was, it still bought up questions as to why he looked so ill.

"My name is Mukuro and this is my sister Chrome, our father is Daemon spade" he introduced, successfully getting a small nod from the brunet in return "nice to meet you" he added as he remembered his father's warning rather vividly and the unusual tone that had been used to utter it.

"N-nice to meet you" the girl repeated after her brother had finished; she didn't want to be rube to someone that would be living with them from now on.

"N-n-nice t-to m-meet both of you" Tsuna swallowed, his throat getting dryer and dryer as he found himself the subject of so much attention.

Nervously looking up from under his bangs as he caught site of mismatched eyes, the two contrasting colours somehow, in his opinion, breath taking. Mukuro saw the strange look he was getting from his new brother, and his hand instantly went to his face "Do you not like it?" he asked, the hole room tensing at the question; everyone knew that they were unusual, and for anyone out side of the family, would take some time getting used to.

The brunet shook his head "B-beautiful" he murmured, the pineapple head's orbs widening in surprise, faint blush tinting his cheeks, before he turned to his sister, who was also sharing glances between him and the newest member of the family, seemingly just as shocked as he was, looking up to his father who had started to laugh; broken free of his earlier bad mood.

"Kyoya. Kyoua Hibari" one of the eldest children said, on the brunet's side of the table, choosing this moment to make himself known, sitting next to his parent who was drinking more of his water "son of Alaude."

The brunet nodded "T-Tsuna" he said.

"Tsuna what?" the skylark asked, wondering if he would get his uncle's name, or the child's mother's name, though he had no qualms as to who the boy's father was as he looked so much like Giotto, there was still something that made him feel uneasy.

"J-just Tsuna…" the brunet replied "I'm…just Tsuna" he had a faint idea as to why the other was asking his second name, but he wasn't going to say it, not after everything that had happened, not now, not ever. It was funny because he hadn't really thought about names and titles since he had been with those people; he was known by a number, and they were either sir or ma'am, though he did get some with weird habits of them wanting to be called 'father' or 'daddy', sometimes 'uncle' and it went the same with the woman who could prefer 'mummy' or mother, maybe 'big sister', he didn't understand why; he was sure they weren't related, but it didn't really matter either way to him.

"Vongola." Alaude and Daemon stated together, answering Kyoya themselves, much to both of their displeasure.

"What?" their leader asked, surprised that they were using his second name, though this made both men sigh, the blond instantly going into his coat's pocket and fishing out a white envelope, which was then tossed across the table, that then skilfully landed into Giotto's lap, who stared at it with questioning eyes before picking it up and sliding a finger under the crease and carefully taking out the content.

Unfolding the paper and reading it as everyone was silent, watching Giotto's many animated expressions. Conformation of adoption. The only thing keeping him from ripping someone's head off was the well-placed '_Remember the children'_ written on the bottom.

Putting a sickeningly sweet smile on his face, everyone cringed, looking at the way his hands crumpled the letter out of sheer anger "Could you please explain?"

"It allows the boy to live here." Alaude stated, not allowing his eyes to meet those of his boss, as he looked away, keeping himself busy by picking back up his near empty glass, and slowly drank from it. Though still speaking in code as to not let the other children know.

"I can see that -"

Tsuna who had been listening intently, ginger tugged on giotto's sleeve, instantly saving the guardians from some of kind of punishment "I-I c-can l-live here?. I-I don't ha-have to go back there?"

The Vongola's eyes softened, making sure that his voice was gentle before allowing himself to speak "I told you last night that we would find some place safe for you but I-"

"U-uncle, why can't he live here?" Chrome asked when it sounded like he was going to be sent away; taking quite a liking to timid boy who wasn't scared of her brother's eyes "H-he's your son, i-isn't he?" she questioned, pulling the guilt trip.

"S-son?" the leader paled, looking from the surprised brunet to the children, who by now, where all staring expectantly at him, his right-hand man having to stifle a laugh at his boss' dumb foundered face; it was a good idea to pass it with the kids first, because there was no way his best friend was getting out of it now.

Giotto wanted to slam his head into the table right then and there, what the hell had his guardians been telling them? "There's enough room isn't there?" Takeshi asked, and for once the man felt well and truly backed into a corner.

"W-what do you think, Tsuna?" he asked in defeated, turning his head to see a very tearful brunet, startled, Giotto was instantly on his feet, knelling to the side of the chair as he rubbed circles into the small back "h-hey, are you alright?"

Round tears fell down puppy-fat as the small boy's body shook as he tried to contain himself "What's wrong with him?" Mukuro asked, looking up to Daemon who looked about ready to kill somebody.

"D-doesn't he want to stay?" Chrome questioned, looking disappointed as she too turned to her father, pouting slightly as she got no answer. Pushed her chair out from the table, she walked all the way around the many chairs and up to the brunet, as he rubbed his eyes, the poor boy jumping out of his skin as she tapped from on the shoulder "Y-you don't have to if you don't want to, but I really want you to stay here!"

Chocolate orbs widened; someone wanted him?. And before anyone knew what was happening, Tsuna had been tugged from his chair and pulled into a very demanding but gentle hug. Giotto grimaced as he expected this not to go so well, though was completely shocked, as was everyone else when the brunet's shaky arms curled around the girls back as she held him steady, almost protectively.

Vongola had once mused how quickly children would start to trust others, and he was starting to see yet another example, though before he utter another word the brunet's legs had started to buckle, sending both him and Chrome to a knelling position as she couldn't hold up his weight, his head resting in the nock of her neck as she pulled away a bit to see what was wrong.

"U-uncle - uncle!, what's wrong with him?" Chrome panicked as he felt warm puffs of air ghost over her skin.

Giotto ran over, picking the brunet up as he checked his temperature, Tsuna's forehead burning up against his skin as he pulled away, looking down to Daemon's daughter who was looking up with big, worried eyes "He just has a bit of a fever" he half-lied, though she didn't look any less concerned "would you like to sit next to him?" he asked, the girl instantly nodding as the Vongola put the brunet back in his seat.

"S-sorry" the boy murmured as Lampo stood from his chair and allowed Chrome up, the lightening guardian sighing as he went to sit in-between the mist and his son, and prayed that nothing would happen as he did so.

"Just get better!" she answered, as the food was finally bought out, everyone watching as Giotto urged rather forcibly for Tsuna to eat, the boy slowly nodding and weakly stabbed his pasta, chewing the warm tubes before swallowing. After the clearing nearly half the plate the brunet put down his fork, entirely defeated as the sickly feeling started to get worse.

"Can't you try and eat a little more?" Vongola frowned, the brunet looked up and on seeing the troubled expression hesitantly nodded, picking back up the silver fork as he shoved the rest of his meal into his mouth, gagging on the last few mouthfuls.

The guardians and their children exchanged glances, but no one had it in them to question it as Tsuna started to look greener and greener by the minute, until the boy latched a shaky hand onto his mouth and his shoulders started to bob, everyone paling as the knew what was happening.

Giotto panicked, quickly ordered a near by maid for a bucket, before hovering the plastic container under the child, just in time as a thick liquid started to travel back up the boy's throat as he buried his head into the bucket and allowed it all out, tears coming to his eyes as he painfully regurgitated all of what he had eaten, acid stinging his tongue and mouth as he repeatedly coughed, and started to choke as chunks of food got stuck.

A small pat helping him get the rest out before he pulled away, seeing the small girl once again out of her seat and rubbing circles into his back, Giotto holding the bucket with one hand and his bangs away from his mouth with the other, though letting the dark, autumn hair go and giving the plastic container to another maid who had been waiting for it, once seeing Tsuna's body relax. Uttering a small thank you before turning back to Tsuna who was covering his lips with his hand while his body trembled, his old aches and pains throbbing again thanks to empting his stomach.

"If you couldn't finish it you should have said so" the Vongola chided as he knelt, placing his hand on the other's shoulder while Chrome continued to pat his back "I only wanted you to eat the rest because I was worried that you had left it because you had gotten into the habit of not eating"

The brunet's tears flowed steadily down his cheeks as he nodded "I-I'm sorry" he sobbed, the atmosphere completely soiled as all the men silently deciding it was time for them to go to bed; it had been a very tiring day.

"Alright. Bed time." Giotto announced, slowly standing before tenderly picking Tsuna up "what do you say?"

The boy looked thoughtful for a moment "G-good evening?" he stuttered, a few laughing at the answer.

The don smiled, while shaking his head "Good night." he corrected as he turned to his guardians and their children "goodnight everyone, and thank you for dinner" he said as he began to walk away, though stopped as he felt a small tugging on his trouser leg.

"What is it, Chrome?" he asked as he looked down to her blue eye.

"C-can little brother sleep with us?" she asked, the small chit chat that had started behind them stopped as they listened into the conversation "please?" she added, remembering her manners.

Giotto looked at the two children tentatively before turning to Mukuro who had walked over, rightly assuming that this had something to do with him. Sighing the man gestured for the two to follow him outside, walking down the threshold and out the double doors that the pineapple head had opened for him before continuing down the hallway before stopping "Tsuna, would you like to sleep with Mukuro and Chrome?" he asked, knelling once again so everyone felt included and vaguely wondered if he'd be able to stand up straight tomorrow.

Chocolate orbs gazed at the two for awhile, before meekly and hesitantly nodding, Chrome instantly brightening as her eye shone "Alright, he can sleep with you" Giotto agreed "but if he starts to feel uncomfortable in something you say or do, you have to stop, do you understand?" his voice soft but stern.

Both siblings nodded, though Mukuro had to raise an eyebrow at the weird question, his interest in the small boy deepening, though he also started ti feel slightly attached as the blond stood and continued the rest of the way to their joint bedroom.

* * *

Entering the room, Giotto walked and placed the brunet onto the double bed, his pace rushed as his arms and legs were sore from carrying him around all day, stretching slightly as he straightened himself; allowing his joints to pop on doing so "Goodnight, bambino" he smiled, lightly kissing the child's forehead, and felt him instantly tense as he pulled away and turned to both brother and sister who were standing in the doorway, kissing both their cheeks as well both leaving, closing the door after him, and promptly went in search of his guardians. They needed words.

And there_ would_ be words.

* * *

**A/C-**

Alrightly it's been a little while since I last updated but I hope it was worth it. Now I have a few worries in this chapter, the first being the change in Chrome's charecter, now I'm going to be completely candid and say that I haven't really written her in any of my 's (manly becasue most of them haven't gotten that far) so I'm still getting used to her, that said, the changes are meant to be there; she never had horrible parents, she had a loving family how loved her, so of course thats why shes not as meek as she was in the manga, that might chance, I'm not sure yet.

The other thing I need to mention is her eyes, since she never got hit by that car, she never lost her eye, which is why I'm unsure of rather she'll have both of them or if she does, and she'll lose them late, so I'd really appreciate opinions on that, for until I figure it out I'll keep writing 'eye' just in case, and if I deicide that she has two eyes then I'll do the only logical thing, treat the ealier chapters as typos!.

Moving onto my other concern which is Mukuro, since he will have mismatched eyes, I'm at this point unsure how he got them, so bare with me on that one.

Another thing is how smart these seven - ten year olds are, and I simply did that because if they were completely oblivious then the story wouldn't move the way I want it to, and it'll be really slow going, and besides these are mafia children, but I will be carefully.

for anyone who thinks it's weird that I'm building the relationship with Mukuro, Chrome and Tsuna before Hayato and Yamamoto, don't; I'll get around to it, it just happened this way first.

Now eailer on I said there would be no time skips, and there won't be, just small ones, like a few days or months every now and then when nothings happening, but years or anything, it's not going to be Tsuna seven on second and fourteen anouther, promise, I'll only do it when I get stuck - it's just a warning now encase I do it in later chapters.

Anyway sorry for going on so much : P.

* * *

I** Apologise **if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

* * *

**Thank you** to everyone who added _'Brother'_ to their favorites/ alerts or who took the time to review, you also have my gratitude for reading this chapter.

**OW**


	6. Embracing

Disclaimer: I do _not_ own any of the featured media, the rights go to their respected owners.

* * *

Our Family.

Chapter.06

The two twins exchanged glances as they faintly heard their uncle start to walk down the corridor, before they looked back at the brunet, who was finding his feet very interesting. They frowned; the boy appeared nice enough, but the way he seemed to be sinking into himself, like he was fearful of the world, bothered them.

Schooling their expression, they went to the bed, Chrome going to her side on the right while Mukuro went to the left and proceed to pull the pyjamas out from under their pillow's, both mindful of their newest sibling and disturbing him as he seemed to shift and flinch with every movement they made. Quickly stripping out of their clothes, they hastily redressed themselves in their nightwear before slowly and soundlessly crawling into bed, their brother seemed to make sure that he was in the centre as he wiggled up to the headrest; pushing his back firmly against the wood.

Pouting, Chrome got under the duvet, Mukuro following his sister's lead as neither asked if the brunet was going to change or not; instinctively knowing that that would probably cause more harm then good, and tried to get settled as Tsuna made no action to move from where he was sat.

"You need to get under" the girl said in her usual tone, watching as the brunet flinched "your not feeling very well, are you?. If you stay like that all night, you'll catch a cold" she reasoned, smiling as Tsuna stiffly nodded, having not the will nor the courage to protest.

Mukuro stay silent as the small boy crept in-between them, scanning the bruised body with unreadable eyes, seeing all the small winces and the clenched jaw. Lifting the duvet up, Tsuna looked at him for a moment before allowing the material to cover him. The older boy softly nudging the brunet into a laying position, his head on both of their pillows and his hair sprawled across them, like a blanket.

The twins sighed, both moving closer to the brunet, said child becoming rigid but made no move to protest against them. Chrome, taking this as his consent, brightened slightly before side hugging her cute, new brother, her warmth seeping into his cold and sore skin as chocolate orbs glanced at Mukuro who was also laying their way, his arm on top of Tsuna's chest, almost portectively.

And Tsuna found, although wry, he didn't mind the added weight.

* * *

Giotto was mad, no, that didn't cover it - he was furious; what the hell did his guardians think they were doing?, going behind his back and adopting a child for him, Tsuna should have been put into a home so that_ normal_ and loving parents could pick him out. He realises that not many people like buying broken goods but he was certain that, if given the chance, someone would see the good in the small child.

Storming down the hallway, the man was dragging a protesting Lampo, throwing the teen into his office, where all the other guardians had been rounded up. Shutting the door behind him, the blond did his best to keep his cool - it was bedtime for the other children and he'd be damned if he would be the reason for waking them.

"I'm sure you all know why I asked you here" he smiled, every man twitching in some way at his sweet tone; it was scary to say the least, ever since they had come into power there was an unspoken rule that no matter what, you do not, you do _not_ piss off the boss of the Vongola, it didn't matter who it was, it would end badly for them.

"Giotto" G frowned, drawing all attention to him "he needs somebody, not pity, not condescending advice, he needs a bit of care" he said gently, his soft side coming out in full force as some of the guardians looked a little stunned; it had been awhile since they had last seen it.

"And you just thought that I'd be prefect?, I' am not a father" their lead scoffed, running a hand through his usual, unruly hair. His posture sagged and tired as he looked over each and every friend, his heart heavy "I can't look after him, I'm a mafia boss: I _destroy_ things for a living, he can't -"

Daemon cut in, laughing his usual laugh "Deny it all you want, but you've both chosen each other whether you realise it or not" he murmured "besides, think of all the trouble our, dear skylark went through to get those papers you nearly ripped to pieces at dinner" he pointed, his boss flushing at his earlier lack of self-control.

Alaude picked this point to speak up "You can't get rid of him now, the child's putting his faith in you, knowingly or not. Separating now would do more harm then good" he stated, his voice indifferent as he shifted off of his dead leg.

Asari smiled, stepping forward and patting his friend on the shoulder "The children have gotten used to him too" he comment, brightening as their boss sighed in defeat.

"I -" whatever he was about to say, was lost as a sudden throb in his head got his concentration, a hand latched onto his hair as he winced, his intuition acting up again as he got the sudden urge to leave; he needed to leave.

"Gio?" the right-hand man ask, walking over as he saw the sudden discomfort "are you al-"

One of the double doors were flung open, the Vongola narrowly avoiding it as they all looked onto the little figure standing there, the girl launching at said boss before hastily dragging him out of the room. The guardians sharing a glance at such an unlikely attacker as they followed, Daemon going first as he managed to walk beside of Giotto "Chrome, my dear, what are you doing out of bed?. I was just about to come in and -"

"Little brother, Tsuna managed to fall asleep before us, but then he started to struggle and kick and-and" she stuttered as she got herself worked up, trembling slightly while the men paled "W-we tried to w-wake him up b-but then h-he started crying. Mukruo sent me- me to co-come and get you"

No more needed to be said as Chrome was picked up and all of them started to sprint to the living quarters. The journey taking an annoyingly long time as they finally reached the twins bedroom which had been left open, Vongola quickly walking through as his eyes adjusted to the darkness and sported Mukuro struggling against a wiggling Tsuna, indigo flames alight in his hands, the boy obviously trying to calm his counterpart down, as sweat dripped from his skin, his teeth gritted.

"T-Tsuna!" Giotto cried as he ran to the bed, startling Mukuro, who hadn't seen their arrival. Patting the brunet on the head, the man went about doing his best to soothe "sh, sh, bambino, remember what I said about needing to keep calm. Your safe, your safe" he repeated, though no words reached as tears managed to creep through the scrunched up eyes, the child panting and struggling for all he was worth as he finally started to scream, the noise bloodcurdling and raw as it was released from its prison.

Daemon cringed, before placing Chrome softly on the ground and deciding to take action, the rest of the guardians left standing in the doorway helplessly. Going over to the bed the man straddled the boy, taking some weak hits as he pinned down the attacking limbs before briefly smiling to Mukuro and saying a rushed 'Good job', then proceeding to bury his hand through the sweat ridden hair and onto the scalp, his palm resting on the boy's sticky forehead; blocking out all background sounds as he focused on Tsuna's ragged breaths and panicked cries, until, finally -

"_I-I d-d-don't want to!, stop!. Please, please stop!"_

Cringing, the man opened his mind's eye, finding himself in a dank room; the old fashioned wallpaper peeling off of the walls while the rest were discoloured or had simply been ripped away. The air filled with smoke; the smell heavy and hard to breath through, looking around he noticed an odd table near to where he were standing, a dresser with a broken mirror and a man leaning on it's edge, passively crossing his arms over his chest.

The only light in the room being produced from a window which faced the door which stood behind him, filthy curtains hanging limply on the railings above, holes scattered in the material, though it was dark out, the full moon shining into the room as well as the streetlights.

"_Please!, please!, I don't w-want to!, I don't want to!"_

Turning to the pleading scream, he suddenly felt sick. There was no bed, but a plain, stained mattress on the floor, on top of it were a man, crouching over on all fours, with a very frantic brunet under him, fighting as well as he could against someone more then twice his size, before a resounding thump echoed into the air, all the complaints drying in the child's throat as he raised a shaky hand to his cheek "_Shut up!. I bought you, you'll do what you'll told!" _the man ordered with a growl, the brunet whimpering further as more and more tears sprung to his eyes.

Shaking his head, Daemon decided it was time to stop this, conjuring up his usual trident; the man slammed the tip of it into the ground, the result instant as the two men both vanished, leaving a very scared, and a very traumatised boy behind. The mist walked over, avoiding looking anywhere but the kid's face as it was now painfully obvious now, that he had no clothes on.

Knelling on the ground near the mattress, he followed Giotto's example, placing a gentle smile on his features despite his current bloodlust for certain Mafioso "You need to wake up now" he said "your worrying everyone, so you need to wake up"

The boy shook his head as he continued to tremble "Daddy Giotto's started to cry, along with my children: do you want to make everyone sad?" that seemed to get some notice as the brunet looked up, through his tears.

_"G-G-Giotto?"_ he asked, his sleep-induced mind vaguely remembering a warm man that would smile at him, other long forgotten feelings appearing along with it.

Daemon wiggled his finger from side to side in a scolding manner "No, no, children shouldn't call their parents by their first name" he chided, fondness swimming behind his navy blue orbs as the child grow confused "you'll be living with us from now on, we won't send you away, so wake up"

Drawing his hands to his chest, Tsuna looked down "_I-i-if I-I s-stay wi-with you, a-a-are yo-you sure you wo-won't ge-get bored of m-me?"_ he asked, and the mist guardian's stomach dropped; that wasn't the language of a seven year-old, it was like he was repeating it. And suddenly he understood why the small child wouldn't give his second name.

Clearing his throat, the man knew he had to hurry it up as he felt his consciousness in his dreams start to fade, and being pulled back to where they belonged "I'm not a very honest person, Dear Tsuna, but I know that daddy Giotto will know what to say, so wake up!"

* * *

Giotto felt his eyes prickle as he glanced from his friend to his now child, no one daring to speak until the two started to gasp, Daemon pulling away as he made it his top priority to move his exhausted body and get off of the bed; he didn't wish to scare the boy futher, not after what he had seen. Wobbling as he slummed to the floor, the wooden frame the only thing propping him up as he tried to recover his energy.

Giotto looked to the man worriedly before looking back to the brunet, whose eyes had snapped open at the same time as his guardian's, Tsuna's hands digging into his chest as he wheezed for air, coughing and crying all at one. The blond felt his tears multiple as his arm went under the boy's back and went about pulling him to his chest.

"Sh, you silly child, what on earth were you dreaming about?" he inquired softly, though it didn't need saying, and for once he found himself not wanting to know, he didn't want to hear it "you've worried everyone"

Feeling Tsuna hyperventilating, the man started to rub circles into his back "You don't have to worry, no ones going to hurt you again, not every again" he swore, his voice promising pain to those who should try "you can stay here, you can stay here for as long as you want, you're my son after all, right?"

The boy stiffened just as his breathing was starting to calm itself, and before he knew what he was doing he had wailed, much like he had yesterday; those few words was something he had dreamed off, and he could tell, he knew that there was truth in them.

Untangling his hands, the child throw them around the man's back, burying his face into the board chest as he nuzzled greedily into it, almost painful; like he was afraid Giotto would disappear any second and he'd be left alone again. A moment later he took a deep breath, and refused to call him 'daddy', for this man wasn't like that man, crying instead "Papa!"

The blonds voice hitched as his throat constricted; he never thought he'd hear the day when someone would call him by that title, he never thought he could have a family, and now he found the tears running down his cheeks for a whole different reason.

Chrome picked this time to run from Asrai's grasp, bypassing her father and brother, who had gone to see if he was alright and climb back onto her bed, crawling up to the brunet with liquid running down her face from her amethyst eyes. Giotto moved away slightly as he felt her coming, allowing the girl to take his place as he watched with interest as she sat right in front of his son and did her best to scowl.

"You better not do that again!" she exclaimed, and once seeing his hazily nod, dragged the boy into a hug of her own "thank you" she whispered 'thank you for being alright - thank you for waking up - thank you for deciding to stay - thank you for embracing us'

* * *

**A/C -**

I think I've given a little more insight into Tsuna's past, you'll get the whole picture of how he ended up the way he did by the time the story ends, but you don't have to worry about anyother sexual scenes, thats as way as I'm ever going to go, if I chose to do more of that, which, at this point I don't think so.

I was considering Tsunayoshi calling Giotto 'Dad' but I went against it, I mean I can't remember calling my mother 'mum' until I was at least nine or ten, so I didn't feel comfortable with that.

Since my last chapter I've been doing some thinking and I've decided that Chrome _will_ have two eyes, though she will lose one later in the story. At the beginning I was thinking of calling Chrome by her real name: Nagi, but I went against it because when she dropped that name she was turning her back from her old self and moving forward, and since her and Mukuro are twins I thought it were better.

I've also got an idea about how Mukuro got his red-eye so that will come out later on.

Oh!, and before I forget, one of my reviewers asked me if I could add the pairing Kyoya**X**Chrome, but I'm not sure if I want to because they've been bought up as siblings, so I wanted to know your thoughts, if it wa a good idea or a bad idea - any opinions would be appreciated because I think I might be able to do it if you'd like it...

P.S Just encase your getting upset about Tsuna's abuse, he'll be getting some justice in just a few chapters.

* * *

I** Apologise **if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

* * *

**Thank you** to everyone who added _'Beautiful Attachment'_ to their favorites/ alerts or who took the time to review, you also have my gratitude for reading this chapter.

**OW**


	7. Confirmed Transaction

Disclaimer: I do _not_ own any of the featured media, the rights go to their respected owners.

* * *

Our Family.

Chapter.07

Tsuna awoke in the morning, his body throbbing and sore as a headache neared, though what caught his attention wasn't the pain, but the warmth he felt; it had been so long since he had felt anything except cold and hurt. So blinking his blearily eyes back, he focused his vision, his breath instantly hitching as he noticed the two sets of arms wrapped around him; looking up he saw a peacefully sleeping Giotto, the man's chin buried in his hair, while the boy was lying on one of the man's appendages, the other resting on his chest. Looking down, the brunet continued to silently observe, Chrome was completely of the pillow and was cuddled into his stomach, her brother holding onto her, with their father on the very edge of the bed, one of his long arm's coming over both of them protectively.

He felt safe. A emotion he hadn't felt in a long time; warm and safe as he quietly listened to their even breaths, and for once, was content before he felt another's gaze on his, and caught sight of mismatched eyes staring at him "Ah, your awake" Mukuro whispered, mindful of waking everyone else up as he looked at his new sibling "good morning, Tsuna dear" he greeted.

"G-good morning" the brunet stuttered, stiffening as he felt his main support sift in their sleep.

Noticing this, the pineapple laughed "You caused a_ lot_ of people to worry last night, little brother, make sure to apologise" the boy chided, though he had concerns of his own; he may still be learning his flame and was no way as strong, or even close to his father's level, to be able to see into people's minds and enter their dreams, but he had been getting better, and everything that Tsuna had felt,_ he_ had felt - the frustration, the fear, the pain, the hurt, the drumming of heartbeats, he had felt everything, and it made Mukuro wonder; what kind of seven year-old learns those kinds of emotions so young?.

Nothing made sense, the way the child had refused to give his last name and how jumpy he was around dinner, how he moved and spoke - nothing added up, he was more then positive that had someone hurt Tsuna, Giotto would have gone mad, but that came to another question; why hadn't the Vongola mentioned that he had had a son?, he wasn't the kind of man to simply leave someone behind, nor was he one to adopt, besides the resemblance was to great for that, _far_ to great.

"Good morning, children" the blond murmured, with half-lidded eyes as he stirred from a dream he couldn't remember, groaning slightly as he registered that his right arm was completely died, unable to feel anything at all as he gently pried his shoulder free from his son and swung his legs over the edge of the bed; slapping his arm as he tried to get some kind of feeling back into it.

"D-does papa's a-arm h-hurt?" Tsuna inquired as he cautiously shuffled up to the blond, glancing from the man's right side to his face. Giotto's cerulean orbs widened as an unrecognisable feeling swelled in his chest.

Smiling, he laughed nervously "Not really, I'm just not used to sleeping in so long, so my body gets stiff easily" he informed with a half-truth; not wanting to trouble the boy, as the man had enjoyed the hug despite it's after efforts.

The boy frowned, gingerly reaching out for the man's arm and slowly allowing his hand to rest on the other's elbow before pushing out the heat that he had been taught about, his palm heating up and absorbing into the his father's skin "Pain, pain go away" he recited, remembering those words from that woman, so long ago, when he used to fall and stretch his knee.

Giotto's eyes widened further, if that were possible, as he watched Tsuna call forth a flame, that takes most years to master, with little effort. The numbness that had been weighed itself onto his arm vanished, instead, being replaced with a balminess heat and a slight tingling sensation, the boy removing his hand seconds later, giving the Vongola the first good view of the orange flame that was alight over the other's skin, like a veil of colour as Tsuna held his hand, palm up on his lap.

It was so pure.

"Sky flame" he muttered, the man was stunned, so much so that he didn't even see his long-time friend looking over their shoulders, with surprised expression on his face, while the two children and also gotten up and were at their feet, all looking at that one single flame.

"Looks like he didn't just get your looks, Giotto" Daemon laughed, once he could speak; this was honestly the funniest thing that could have happened, he hadn't even thought of that. That the child could process this ability, and of such a high class, too.

The blond had never felt so flustered as he did right then, and if he didn't know any better, he would say that his mist guardian was enjoying it a little too much "H-hey!" he stuttered, embarrassment following; he had never stuttered so much in all his life as he had these last few days, and never had been caught so off-guard.

"P-papa?" the brunet asked, warily tugging at the man's sleeve as he found that he didn't understand the conversation, his head tilting slightly as he looked up to the Mafioso.

"Right, sorry" the blond smiled, slowly and gently patting the boy on the head; he knew that all contact they made was a big step for his son on terms of trust, so he didn't want himself to make any sudden movements and scare him away "thank you for your help" he said, Tsuna brightening at the prise; his lip's tugging into the resemblance of a smile, like he had just heard the world's wonders. And with that, Giotto couldn't find the strength to ask how he had ever learnt how to use it; he really didn't want to push his luck, and he _really _didn't want to ruin the good mood - he could ask later.

"Now, will you be good and go down to breakfast with everyone?, I have something I need to do" the Vongola asked, later that night, when the children had gone to sleep and the other guardians had left, Alaude had quietly re-entered the room, and had woken him up, saying that he needed to get into contact with the 'Irritating detective' and the 'Filthy herbivores' and get a move on with business.

The brunet nodded hesitantly "W-will y-you be back later?"

Catching the nervous tone, Giotto looked at the other reassuringly, playfully pushing the chestnut bangs away from the boy's forehead before setting a kiss on the skin "Of course, silly child, where else would I be?"

The brunet shrugged, but seemed to understand as the man stood from the bed, the children starting to speak about Tsuna's flame while Daemon thankfully picked the seven year-old up as Giotto left the room and headed to his office, where a very disgruntled cloud guardian would be waiting for him.

"Took your time" the man commented as he saw his boss approach, an apologetic smile on his lips, though the skylark had a feeling he knew why.

"Sorry, I woke up a little after Tsuna did, I left a little over ten minutes later though" Giotto said in his defence, though his blue eyes trailed to his dishevelled and unkempt state, running a hand through his hair as he sighed; he needed a bath and a change of clothes, desperately so, hopefully they wouldn't be getting any uninvited guests today, otherwise he'd have to fly out of his office window and into his bedroom to get himself ready; a mafia boss can't have off days, it simply wasn't allowed and any weakness you showed would be played upon, rather it be fair or not; it didn't matter.

"You seemed…tired yesterday" the cloud said, while opening the office door and allowing his boss through first, before following and shutting the barrier behind them, watching as Giotto walked to his desk and pulled out some paper; encase notes were needed and his address book "-so I'll repeat what I told you last night; the Vongola mansion received two phone calls, one from the brainless detective -"

"Detective Fabrizio." the don corrected instinctively.

The protector growled some, but continued "And the fil- Acerbi family" he said through gritted teeth as he leaned against the door frame, his arms across his chest as Giotto nodded and picked up his office phone, spinning the dial to the right numbers before waiting for it to connect, listening to the fuzzy buzzing while he fiddled with the tangled cable, before it clicked, an arrogant voice speaking into his ear, and the blond had to try_ very_ hard not to pull the phone away from his face.

"_Ah, Vongola. Thank you for getting back to us so soon, I was sorry to have missed you yesterday_" the man spoke, his voice high, and everything you'd expected from a person like him, it was horrible to listen to and hard to forget.

"It's no problem, I'm sorry we couldn't have talked more at your auction" Giotto said, his voice, to anyone who didn't know him, sounded sincere, though his cloud guardian he could hear the ice all to well "I'm guessing you've settled on a price?"

There was a laugh on the other end, and it made him feel nausea "_You got me, I suppose what they say about your intuition is true_" he said, though cleared his throat when he knew he wasn't going to get an answer "_yes, he was our best you see, people_…enjoyed _him, so we were expecting a big turn around -"_

"Say no more" the Vongola interrupted in a kind tone, though his thoughts were pleading _'Please don't say anymore' his fist clenching _"Will a couple of thousands do?" there was a splutter on the end, and he knew then that there would be no trouble.

_"T-that's fine."_

"Date and time for the transaction?" he asked, waiting while there was a pregnant pause on the other end, which made him shift uncomfortably in his chair.

"_I'll tell you what, why don't I take this opportunity to visit your estate, say tomorrow at this time, and the money can change hands then?"_ Giotto shivered and grimaced at the thought of that man being in his home; where his family, his guardians, and his nephews and niece are, especially since Tsuna _could_ recognise him.

"I- alright, it would be an honour, but…do you think you could wait until the afternoon?, maybe eleven?" he asked gingerly, unwilling to give himself away; it would be more then troublesome if the mafia knew he was helping the police more then he already had been, it'd be life threatening.

"_Of_ course, _I understand what it's like to be a busy man, though I was given the title, you've had to build everything up, I apologise if I were getting ahead of myself_" blue eyes narrowed; sociopaths how could fake empathy were more then dangerous.

"So it's settled then"

"_Yes, thank you for going business, though, I_ will_ need to bring a couple of bodyguards with me; you understand_"

Giotto felt himself silently scoff at that, but swallowed down an sarcastic retort he was about to blurt out and instead composed himself "Of course. Have a good day"

"_And you_" as the Vongola heard the resounding click that signalled that the other line had hung up, slammed the phone back onto the receiver, bristling as he involuntary alit his flame, his eyes dying a golden orange as he thought of the pros and cons of destroying the blasted device, right then and there, but then with a calmer head, decided against breaking his only means of office communication. It wasn't worth it.

Reaching back for the phone, he quickly dialled out for the other number "_This is the office of detective Fab-"_

"The deals done. I'll call again with the details later." Giotto said before hanging up, looking up to his cloud guardian, who had moved to stand in the front of his desk, with slight surprise in his slanted orbs.

"You won't make friends like that."

"Hell if I will" the blond growled, before trying to settle himself; he couldn't go to breakfast like this, he didn't sure about the other guardians, but he was sure that he'd at_ least_ give Lampo a heart attack, and give Tsuna a good old scare that would probably result in the little brunet avoiding him.

_No,_ he couldn't have that. Not when he had made such leeway with the little boy.

What he needed was to blow of some steam.

Something seemed to click for Giotto as he eyed his protector thoughtfully, before standing, crunching his knuckles into the balls of his other hand, before repeating the process, earning clickling joints in return "You wouldn't happen to have your tonfas on you, would you?" he asked, though he knew the answer; this man never went anywhere without some kind of weapon. This was simply bait, to let his friend know what he wanted.

Alauda seemed to be disturbed by the question for a moment, before understanding came, and smirked, drawing the two steel polls from their hiding place as both men went to leave the office "You better not have lost you're touch, omnivore. I don't like easy prey"

"That shouldn't be what your worrying about."

* * *

**A/N -**

Anyone surprised about Tsuna's flame?, I sure am, it just suddenly came to me, but theres a reason for everything.

Oh boy, today hasn't been a good day, it's dark and it's raining (to be honest I like the rain, my family however, don't) and I dropped Larry! (my laptop) and the floor!, *sigh*.

**Review (Anonymous) 'Nina Himmel' - chapter 6 -**

I'm glad your enjoying my story, and I'm even happier that you think that it seems realistic; it's what I was going for in all honesty.

I can't really apologise for it being sad...it was kinda' what I was going for.

Anyway thank you for taking the time to review : ).

* * *

I** Apologise **if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

* * *

**Thank you** to everyone who added _'Embracing'_ to their favorites/ alerts or who took the time to review, you also have my gratitude for reading this chapter.

**OW**


	8. Sharing of feelings

Disclaimer: I do _not_ own any of the featured media, the rights go to their respected owners.

* * *

Our Family.

Chapter.08.

Tsuna watched uneasily as the blond left the room; despite the reassuring words, he couldn't help but feel his heart clench; because why wouldn't that man leave?, just like the last had? - he wasn't good at anything, he was useless just like everyone said he was, but that didn't stop his heart from denying what his head was telling him; he could_ feel _that this was different, that Giotto was _different_ and that is words were true.

Daemon looked down at the small brunet with sad eyes, before picking the boy up and got a squeak in return as he saddled him to his hip; remembering what Knuckle had said about him walking and how he should refrain from exercise as much as possible so that he didn't reopen any wounds. Tsuna looked up at him as he slowly and hesitantly held onto the front of the man's clothing with one of his hands.

"L-little brother, h-how did you light your flame?" Chrome asked, tilting her head as she gently tugged on his shorts to get his attention. Her and her brother both looking intently at the little boy, who in turn, looked down at them.

"T-t-taught i-it" he stuttered, his grip on his uncle tightening as the subject was unwanted; painful, he didn't want to remember those people anymore then he wanted to remember the people from the auction; everyone hurt him, and those memories bought back nothing but pain. He didn't want them.

Mukuro paled slightly; new feelings popping out of seemingly no where, that washed over him - hurt, regret, anxiety. It made him feel slightly nauseous; he was sure that nothing had happened to make him feel such things, he was sure that his stomach shouldn't be twisting like it was.

Daemon didn't like where this questioning was going; though he was interested, himself, to know of this boy's past, he didn't want his children to know, lest not yet, not when they're so young "All right children, off to breakfast before we're late; we don't want to make dear, uncle G's blood pressure rise, now do we?" he said, leading everyone out of their room without changing; he didn't want their curiosity to get them burned - he'd have to explain it to the other guardians when they were alone, else he'd get into trouble.

They walked in almost silence, and Daemon was quite surprised that Mukuro hadn't laughed at his G gag, but with one looked down to his only son, he thought he knew why; he looked a bit sick, the colour was drained from his face and he was sweating slightly; heaven forbid he was ill, he hated seeing them in pain, and Elena would kill him when she got back.

Though he wasn't the only one to notice, as the brunet patted Mukuro's head, successfully getting the ten year-old's attention "…um, are you - a-a-are you a-a-alright?" he asked nervously, biting his lip as he unconsciously leaned closer to Daemon.

Mismatched eyes widened, before the boy schooled his expression and laughed "Whatever would give you the idea I wasn't?" he replied with a question, the quirk of his lips trembling as he forced them to stay in that position as to not worry the others, though those mystery feelings returned as those words left his mouth - concern, fear.

"I-I c-c-can j-just t-t-tell" was the brunet's answer. However before another word could be uttered, they were outside the dinning room; stopping the conversation as the two twins opened the doors for their father had his hands full and only had a little struggle with shifting the weight.

The loud chatter that perturbed from the room, stopped as the occupants noticed the new arrivals, Ugetsu, however was the first to offer a greeting as he smiled "Good morning" anyone outside their family would have been fooled by that, but not Daemon, it wasn't just how lacklustre the man's expression was, or the faint bags that had appeared under his eyes, it was that his high and usually tight ponytail, hung limply - like a flower that no one had watered.

"Ah, good morning, dear rain" the mist replied with a nod of his head, though raised an eyebrow as Tsuna frowned.

"Why is he sad?" the brunet asked, turning every eye towards him, as everyone looked at him incredulously; everyone had noticed that Ugetsu had been affected by last night, rather they understood why or not, but never did they think that their newest member would be able to see it.

Daemon started to snicker as he tried to hold in his laughter; this kid was far too like his boss for mere coincidence; if it wasn't the boy's habits or gestures, it was his abilities. And before he knew it, he was brawling; if there was a God, he had a sick sense of humour, though he stifled himself when he realised that the vibrations he was making were hurting Tsuna "Sorry" he smiled, patting the boy on the head.

"Even you can laugh like that, huh" Lampo commented, as he was the first to recover, sitting nonchalantly, while propping himself up by the table and yawning into his hand.

Daemon ignored the comment as he still had Tsuna in his arms, and continued on into the room, where he walked around the table and was about to sit the boy down when he noticed that his boss nor the skylark was present; they couldn't still be taking care of business, could they?.

Chrome and Mukuro dragged the chair out from underneath the table, before the man lowered the brunet into and bought him closer to the table "Can I sit next to my little brother this time?" his son asked, seeing as Lampo had smartly left the chair next to said sibling free.

"Is that okay with you, Chrome?" the mist guardian asked, and watched as she pouted but nodded all the same; no one could ever say that he didn't teach his children about sharing. Mukuro patted her on the head and got himself settled "good girl" Daemon said, as he lead them to where they were to be seated.

Mukuro wasn't entirely sure why he wanted to sit next to Tsuna; it was just a feeling he had that told him he needed to be here, and he wasn't about to ignore it as he learnt early on that gut instinct was really important.

Breakfast still hadn't been severed as they all waited for their belated boss to show face, and the guardians were starting to get worried as Tsuna's stomach had started to grumble and the boy whimper as he clutched hold of it, the children reacting similarly as they had all noted how slim the boy was and how he had lost his dinner last night; he must be hungry.

It would be twenty minutes until two roughed up men would walk into the dinning room, Giotto rubbed the back of his neck and looked quite sheepish "I'm sorry I'm late, I had someone very important on the phone and couldn't get away" he explained, more for the children then for his protectors as he knew that he'd have to fill them in later. Alaude didn't say much but mutter an 'excuse me'.

Giotto made his way to the head of the table and took his seat, Tsuna on his right who didn't make eye-contact before the man ruffled his hair, and felt instantly guilty when he saw those big, chocolate orbs, glazed and grimaced; his fight with the skylark had taken longer then he thought it would have, because he had quite a lot of steam to burn off "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you"

Tsuna's eyes grew wide, making a stray tear fell before he could catch it. The boy bought a shaky arm up to his face as he rubbed them dry and shock his head in a way to say 'It's okay'.

Giotto had learned from the two, now three days of knowing the boy, that he didn't say much, and the man wasn't sure if it was just one of those quirks, or if he wasn't allowed to speck when he was with the Acerbi; if that was the reason, Vongola was going to make sure to crack it.

Mukuro propped himself up with the table and felt the guilt and the worry; a bread of sweat making it's way down his face as he did so, looking at the father-son scene in the corner of his eye , while his stomach continued to twist and turn.

Once the cook had been informed that the man of the house had entered, he heated the food back up and allowed the maid to serve them, just taking a second to peak inside of the eating quarters to see the small brunet that he had heard so much gossip on from the other housekeepers; it was true, the boy did look a lot like their master, a little too much, he feared.

Tsuna looked at the food in front of him, and after a moment or two at just staring at porridge, he glanced at everyone else, who had already started to eat, so he picked the spoon up and dug in, sticking it in his mouth as he quickly swallowed and bit down the gagging motion that was to follow and continued on like that until at least half of it was gone; it didn't take long after that for his father to notice that he was clutching his mouth.

Giotto's eyes went wide, before he had gotten out of his chair and positioned himself in front of the bent-over boy, who was obviously trying to keep his food down; rubbing circles into his back in a way of comfort. However, it didn't take long for the brunet's shoulder to start to shake, reminiscent of what had happened yesterday, and for the blond to take the bucket that a maid offered him as they had come prepared today, and place it under him.

Mukuro, too was starting to look a little green as he put a hand other his mouth and leaned forward, pushing his breakfast away so that he could prop himself up with the wooden surface as he felt the earlier nausea spike dramatically. The ten year-old looked at Tsuna and couldn't help but wonder if he had caught something from his little brother.

Tsuna heaved and tears welled into his eyes as he pushed the bucket away for a moment; thinking that he was done as he rubbed his lips with the back of his trembling hand before he felt something push itself up his throat; gagging painfully against it, when he graphed hold of the metal container as it left him, crying out when his shoulder blade complained about the rough treatment it was getting and almost choked on the bile.

Mukuro bit down the yelp as a similar ache throbbed in his back; it was ghosting, like it wasn't quite there or real, but it still hurt and without meaning to, it made his legs underneath the table, kick upwards as he was concentrating higher up to stop it before it was too late.

Both father's looked between the two children with concern and panic; what the hell was going on?, it seemed like Mukuro was mirroring Tsuna. Knuckle got out of his chair the same time Daemon did, and rushed over to the brunet; bypassing Giotto and pressing his palm onto the sweaty head. _Hot. _The child was too hot, and if the guardian had to guess, it was probably because the drugs that had been inserted into Tsuna's system were wearing off, and the child could finally feel the full results of the beating he had taken.

Looking over to Mukuro, he sighed "Bring them both to the emergency room. Now." he ordered, his usual light tone gone, as both men nodded and gently picked the two boys up and carried them out; Chrome following like a shadow.

"Excuse us" Knuckle said, as he too left, behind him a room full of wide-eyed children and parents.

This was going to be more then a little difficult to explain later.

* * *

**A/N -**

Alright, I know I suck; I'm sorry it took me so long to update _OF_, I've had a lot of other stories I'm writing for right now, but I've also had a little bit of writers block when it comes to what I was going to do next, but if it makes you feel better, because of the wait, I've got a lot more ideas for the future, so yay!.

So, can anyone guess what's going on with Mukuro? - Muh Hah Ha Ha, I feel slightly evil, but no, don't worry, everyone will be fine and Mukuro didn't catch anything from Tsuna per se.

A little fact for you, since I've been so crummy with these updates. This story started out as _'Black market' _(yes, like the first chapter's title), when I still didn't know what I wanted to do with it, it changed later on again, but it didn't change to _'Our Family'_ until I uploaded it.

* * *

I** Apologise **if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

* * *

**Thank you** to everyone who added _'Comfirmed Transaction'_ to their favorites/ alerts or who took the time to review, you also have my gratitude for reading this chapter.

**OW**


	9. Surprise guests

Disclaimer: I do _not_ own any of the featured media, the rights go to their respected owners.

* * *

Our Family.

Chapter.09.

Daemon paced worriedly in front of the medical room, concern etched into his face, as one of his hands gripped his chin and the other held onto his stomach; in thought as he walked from one side of the door to the other. Now some parents may think he was overreacting, but he wasn't; his son had never naturally been ill; even injures were on the low side if you discounted what happened when Mukuro was nine.

But not only did he have a possible sickness to deal with, but the mother to his children, and his wife, happened to be coming home today from a very important meeting that she just couldn't get away from. Daemon cringed, and more blood drained from his face; Elena wouldn't be happy; the last time Chrome got a scraped knee _he_ got a dislocated shoulder and had to sleep on the coach.

That had not been a pretty night by anyone's standards.

Also in the hallway, only sat down, was an equally distressed Giotto and Chrome, who were both on chairs that were lined up against the wall opposite to the door. Vongola, like he usually did, was restraining him by sitting on his hands, and his niece and God-daughter was close to tears, which told anyone who really knew her, just how worried she was.

Chrome, despite her name shake, was a very colourful girl; full of emotion and energy, sure she had her quite times too, but she was always kind and sweet in nature. Her feelings could change quickly; happy one second to disheartened the next, but she was strong; the Vongola's guardians all would admit, that she was a strong little girl, even if some unmentioned others would see her shadowed with Mukuro.

Giotto was in bits; that had been the second time that Tsuna hadn't been able to keep he food down, and it was starting to really worry him; what if Tsuna had devolved some kind of disability?. Despite the short time of knowing the boy, he didn't think he'd be able to bare that. Or was he simply feeding the boy the wrong things?, was that it?. Was it not the child's fault but his?. God he hoped not.

Like an answer to a pray, the waiting ended as Knuckle opened the door, and appeared different from usual as he grinned the brightest grin he had since Tsuna arrived as he turned to Chrome and tried to keep his voice and tone happy "I got some adult stuff to talk about with Giotto and Daemon, so why don't you go pay a visit to your two brothers?"

Unlike most families, children didn't pry here, so when Knuckle said that in no uncertain terms he wanted her to leave because he didn't want her hearing the conversation, Chrome smiled in understanding, nodded and got up from her chair, before sparing on last glance at her three family members, until she continued on into the medical room and shut the door behind her.

A lot of parents would ask what the secret words; but the wasn't one, the children just understood that they weren't meant to know _everything_, and that the things being hidden would be told to them when the guardians were ready to disclose it.

The children, knowingly or not, had been raised with their parents as Mafiosi; and a lot of people thought that the guardians - that _Giotto _was terrible for ever allowing it, and maybe they were; Giotto would admit that he couldn't always sleep because of it, but no one could say that they weren't teaching their kids well, or that they were any less then a family.

"Knuckle?" Giotto asked, as he raised from the chair. And although it was just an ordinary word; in an ordinary voice, to the sun guardian's trained ears, he heard an edge of desperation and worry, and it made him sad and happy at the same time; happy that Giotto could finally put his masterful fatherhood powers to work, and sad that all that care and love is in the form of concern so early on in his and Tsuna's relationship, and over something like this too.

"Tsuna's sedative finally wore off, so he's starting to feel the full extent to his injuries." Knuckle said, explaining away the fever right then and there as he sighed; he had never sighed so much before and he could feel it aging him; he'd have to take some serious down-time with Ryohei after this "I'm…not entirely sure why the little one keeps losing his food, but one reason is because it's such a shock to his system…lets give him some time to adjust and he keeps vomiting, I'll have another look at him"

"The pain in his shoulder is a simple one; the regurgitation shook his body thus impacting his joint. Now that the other drug was worn off, I was able to give him some pain killers and after a few weeks of rest that should be all healed up, though I have put his arm in a sling to safe guard from any other further damage."

Daemon was getting impatient, despite his relief to know that Tsuna was fine; his blood was boiling and he was just about to voice his displeasure of how slow his fellow guardian was being when Knuckle sent a very pointed look his way, which shut him up pretty quickly "Now, while I was at it, I took another look at all his other injuries, and they seem to be doing okay. I was able to heal more of the small cuts and most of the buries are now gone, but the deeper cuts need medicine, Giotto"

The blond nodded in understanding, as Knuckle went to speak again "…though, I'm not sure how you'll go about applying it…" he muttered, which made Giotto's intuition flare; he wouldn't like this "you'll need to start applying cream to Tsuna's…er bum…" the man was a bit redder after that, and obviously uncomfortably; he wasn't really a doctor after all, sure he had been trained when he found himself feeling more and more useless, but saying something like that about someone he knew - he didn't think he'd ever get used to.

Giotto froze for a good few minutes, before face-palming; digging his hand into his forehead while his other was on his hip and sighed. Sure he had hugged Tsuna, and got the kid into the bathtub, which, in looking back was a miracle in and of itself, but asking Tsuna to undress so that he could touch him?.

"Giotto…I know it'll be…difficult, but the tearing around the…hole, needs attention, or risk infection, not to mention all the internal problems Tsuna could have when he grows up,…" it were times like this that Knuckle half wished he had never become on of the Vongola's doctors; it was embarrassing enough, but if he used too big a word he'd end up confusing someone, and then he'd have to repeat the hole disgusting thing again "I'm sorry, Gio…but he is going to have problems with going the toilette and other things of the like…because of the damaged tissues and muscle,…as his guardians we need to do everything we can to make that as easy as we can on him"

The mention of his nickname was what choked Giotto, because he knew that Knuckle would never use it if he wasn't trying to be gentle - but what came afterwards?. He was _going_ to kill someone, yes he, mister-second-changes, was going to rip someone apart, and _then _set Daemon and Alaude on them afterwards.

Flopping back into the chair behind him, Giotto dug his fingers into his scalp in frustration and so that he wouldn't scream; he couldn't do that - even if he was in front of his family. Gritting his teeth, he breathed deeply from his nose. His eyes were completely shadowed and that worried the two guardians greatly; the last time their boss had been mad - _really _mad, he had destroyed a whole _famiglia_ in the span of two days.

"Knuckle?" Daemon questioned, much like Giotto had before him and he prayed that his son was better off then Tsuna was.

Knuckle turned to his name, before he nodded and paused for a moment; trying to think of a way to explain how to say what he wanted to "Mukuro is…fine" he replied to the unanswered question unsurely "-"

Daemon laughed through gritted teeth and balled his fists "Explain probably, dear sun. Before I decide I know longer want to be a good boy"

"Daemon." Giotto said in a warning manner, though he still wasn't meeting anyone's eyes, and was still slumped in his chair. Not many knew this, but Giotto was actually gifted with the ability to listen without really listening; because his mind, his guardians had no doubt, was thinking about Tsuna and his injuries, but he was still part of the conversation - even the people who knew about it, didn't understand how the hell it worked, but there was the proof.

Knucle continued once Daemon had acknowledged Giotto's order, and when he was sure that he wasn't going to get another interruption "Physically, Mukuro is fine…mentally he'll need some healing" Daemon was now a good four shades whiter, because this was honestly what he was most afraid of when he finally got Mukuro back "he's…certainly he's fathers son" the man breathed.

"Wha-"

"Mukuro somehow mentally linked himself with Tsuna, the reason for his pain like symptoms was because they were somehow being sent from Tsuna's body to Mukuro's. How, I'm not sure, I haven't seen anything like it before when it hasn't involved possession"

Daemon blinked and blinked again, before those words finally made sense to him "You…you mean when he was trying to dispel dear Tsuna's nightmare?, he somehow attached himself with…" the melon's voice trailed as his eyes were wide with a light of understanding.

"Yes, the connections not too strong, but Mukuro will be able to have some kind of sense for Tsuna until it's broken, if it even can be"

Daemon nodded slowly, before his eyes slide to the door "That's it, if you want to go in" Knuckle informed as he noticed the gesture.

Daemon nodded again as he walked past his fellow guardian and opened the doors. Giotto seemed to sense the fading presence as he looked up a few seconds later and gradually revealed his eyes. It took a few moments for everything to come together in Giotto's mind as Knuckle seemed to have fired his brain.

"Can I…"

Knuckle nodded, and Giotto stood and walked through the opened doors, leaving the sun guardian to wonder how much his boss heard of his conversation with Daemon as he followed after the blond, carefully shutting the barrier behind him as he looked at the scene ahead; Daemon, who some would describe as the devil, had his hand ruffling through Mukuro's hair with an effectuate smile on his face, while Giotto had just arrived at the bed to Tsuna.

"Hey there, bambino" Giotto spoke softly, slowly approaching the bedside and took to knelling there instead of sitting on the actual bed. Tsuna flinched at the voice and retreated an inch to the side as he looked to the blond before averting his eyes. After getting settled, the Vongola smiled sadly "you lost your food there again, didn't you?"

Tsuna tensed and nodded stiffly, looking awfully grim as his lips trembled "Y-yes sir…" Giotto froze at that, and looked over to Daemon and Knuckle who had been half listening, and also looked equally shocked "I-I-I'm s-sorry"

Giotto's heart squeezed and he could feel the blood drain from his face as he sighed in understanding and shook his head. He knew now that Tsuna was going to be a very frustrating child, but picked himself from the floor and slowly sat himself on the edge of the bed and put his hand on the brunet's shoulder "Why are you apologising?" he asked gently, though there was an edge of exasperation.

"B-because I-I w-was t-troublesome…"

"Silly child" Giotto breath, and while mindful of the sling, bent forward and gave his son a one armed hug. After he got his fill, he pulled back and smiled tenderly "I meant nothing bad by what I said, it's just…worrying me a little bit…but it's not something that can't be fixed, and your trying your best to eat, right?"

Tsuna's eyes widened, and he nodded almost vigorously "Then it's something that can be worked on, can't it?" Giotto saw, that the brunet still looked disheartened so he chuckled "Tsuna…I'm not mad at you for being ill, it wasn't something that you could help even if you tried. As long as you get better, and get happier, then you won't hear a word of compliant"

Tears welled, and Tsuna shot forward and buried his face in Giotto's shirt. The blond almost instantly wrapped his arms around the other's short frame, because he knew that Tsuna had done that on instinct and wasn't entirely conscious to what he was doing, so sourcing his son was really the only way to keep him there.

Sure enough, a moment later, Tsuna had tensed, as if noticed that he had just thrown himself at this man, but relaxed again when he realised that his papa didn't mind one bit, and drowned himself in the warmth Giotto had to offer as he smelt the other's scent.

Mukuro glanced pointedly at his father; spiralling emotions - that aren't even his, finally settled and he relaxed slightly. But he still wanted to no; what the hell was that about; this was getting more and more confusing and everyone was so tight lipped about his new brother that it was starting to irritate him.

Chrome seemed to pick up on this too, as she glanced between them before her eyes strayed back to her uncle and little brother; she knew too, that something wasn't right here but neither child got their questions answered, or a chance for Mukuro to explain his own situation - as he had been told by Knuckle what had happened, because there was a knock at the door, before they flew open and a very familiar woman stepped in.

"E-Elena" Daemon stammered, as his wife walked in and looked at him and then to their children; her face wasn't at all pleased and her cheeks were red like she had been running, while sweat had started to prickle her skin.

"Daemon" she addressed, her blue eyes were somewhat glared and tone darker was then usual "would you care to explain to me, what _exactly_ happened while I was _entertaining _that-that snake for Vongola?"

One word; arm candy.

Though it had a double meaning for the people of the Vongola; it meant in some cases - spy. When a Mafiosi wasn't trusted, they'd get one of their woman agents to them at parties or meetings; it often loosens their tongues. It was, after all a mans world and not many understood the true powers of their counterparts - Giotto understood though.

"N-no E-Elena, c-calm down. Mukuro's not hurt -"

"Isn't he, now?"

Daemon swallowed and inwardly grimaced; because he knew that he probably wasn't going to be able to explain "No-"

"Pa-papa, w-whose t-that l-lady?" Ah, that could work.

All the attention the room was brought to the small brunet that was still buried in Giotto's arms, as he looked out cautiously; slightly scared at the intimating, blond woman. Elena deflated as she look onto Tsuna with confusion; she knew from knowing Giotto for the years that she has, that the man had a tendency to take in homeless children and treat their wounds and feed them before sending them on their way with some money, though since he entered the mafia, he made sure to just take them to a hospital, pick up the bill and give them some pocket change.

So why an 'unknown' was in the mansion was beyond her; Giotto didn't do things he used to do, simply because he couldn't - he changed the way he treated strays for two very good reasons; they could be a spy or the could be tracked down by an enemy. Another thing that confused her was why said stray was a mini Giotto.

"Elena, don't tell me you don't remember little Tsuna?, daddy Gio's son?" Daemon asked, though that was an out right ugly lie, he said to hide the truth from their children; he'd apologise if Tsuna ever decided to tell them the truth.

Elena changed into many colourful expressions, before it went completely blank as she turned to her children and kissed them both on the cheek.

"Your fine now, aren't you honey?" she asked, as she knelt at the side of Mukuro's bed, her tiny pineapple simply nodded, before she repeated that "Chrome, be a sweet heart and help your brother outside, there's something waiting there for you" her daughter agreed mutely as they exited, and once again, shut the door behind them.

"Explain."

Daemon sighed, before rubbing his neck "I wasn't lying to you" Elena gave him a doubtful look, which he purposefully ignored "dear, let me introduce you to Tsuna di Vongola. Tsuna, this is my darling wife - your aunt" said boy looked up to his father for confirmation who nodded in return.

"N-nice t-to m-meet y-you…I-I'm Tsuna" if this was the right time, Elena would have run over there and pinched his cheeks; because in her opinion - which happened to be the only right one, he was the cutest little thing she had ever seen, and she could suddenly imagine Giotto without a six pack now.

But it _wasn't _the right time; this was serious, and however much she wanted to, she couldn't detect a lie. But just by looking at the boy, she could tell that they were related, but because of that, she found her opinion of her Gio dropping. So she cleaned out her throat "When - who-who carried him?,…who…" she was still in shock; she never thought that Giotto was the kind of man to just…

Giotto's eyes widened, and a light blush busted his cheeks "H-he's not mine!" he exclaimed "adopted! - I-I adopted him yesterday" Elena fell into further shock; _that _kid was adopted?; but the similarity was massive; it made as much sense as Giotto abounding his son for all this time did.

But then something clicked; Giotto had started helping a detective - Giotto was sent to a tracking auction.

Oh. _Oh_. It That certainly did fit "He's my new nephew?" Elena asked, with a blank face as she walked forward; despite how long it took for her to grasp the situation, once she was there it was always easy for her to adapt.

Tsuna nodded hesitantly as he inched closer to Giotto while Elena approached the side of the bed, and knelt to be at eye level. She place a finger on her chin, as if she was thinking; her baby blues trailing the boy's form with a veiled look; because she could see the injuries and she could tell where they came from, though no wasn't the time; she'd asked about it later without the little one around.

"Tell me, child. Am I pretty or ugly?" Daemon and Giotto paled; even if this was a joke of sorts, this could go terrible wrong with Tsuna didn't pick right, and going by what he thought of Mukruro's eye, the boy obviously had weird choices of what he considered beautiful.

Tsuna looked up to his father, and then to Elena and was quiet for a minute, before he timidly gestured for her to move forward, which she did. Then, he revealed himself further by turning completely in her direction and by placing his two, tiny hands on her cheeks and leaning closer himself - until they were inches away, and their noses where nearly touching.

It was weird, but this child's gaze made Elena's heart beat faster; there was something about his eyes that reminded her of Giotto's and she felt that she was being seen through as his sight shifted from her lips to her nose, and then they stopped at her eyes and stayed there for a good while, before he released her and shuffled back closer to the blond.

"My answer?" she asked in a even tone, though in truth she was quite flustered.

"Beautiful." he answered "I-I t-t-think y-you're a-a very p-pretty l-lady" Daemon and Giotto both sighed in relief, before glancing at each other; and they couldn't help but think - _close call._

After a few silent seconds of only her humming resounding in the room, she firmly nodded "I accept."

Tsuna was confused as his eyebrows crinkled and he looked up to Giotto who was trying his best to contain his laughter "Papa…I don't-I don't u-u-understand, w-w-what d-d-does t-that mean?" Giotto smiled tenderly, and brushed a hand through his son's hair.

"It means she likes you, and accepts you into the family" Tsuna's eyes grew big and he bit his lip to contain the emotion that was threatening to escape.

"Now, now Giotto. There's one. More. Test" Elena said, and both men were filled with dread as she looked squarely at Tsuna and after a tense second, she opened her arms "hug test. If you don't pass I won't allow you to call me 'Aunty Elena'"

No one moved; this one wasn't a good idea; Tsuna was still stiff around _Giotto _if he wasn't acting on instinct and desire - maybe they should have just explained the situation before she got back?, but they had been so busy that they had barely had a spare minute to even think about that.

Tsuna swallowed dryly, before nodding and removing himself from Giotto and crawling across the short space to Elena's open and waiting embrace, until he gingerly rested his palm near the woman's collarbone, while the other was near her shoulder, as he drew his body to hers.

A smile graced Elena's face as she closed her arms around him, and bent her neck down to his ear so only he could hear "You must have had it rough, but your been a brave boy" she whispered, and he grew rigid "welcome to the family, Tsuna"

After getting her fill of Tsuna-goodness, she pulled away, and looked at him - watching the tears cascading down the boy's face with sad fondness. Brushing some of them away with her thumbs, she chuckled as she could feel his frustration at crying "Don't worry, sometimes it takes strength to cry."

Tsuna nodded numbly, but before another word could be uttered, there was another knock another "Come in" Elena called. The doors opened on her command, and instep a another woman who had Giotto staring wide eyed.

He knew her and before he could stop, her name left his lips "Chiara…" the woman looked at him, and smiled; the smile that would always make his heart flutter, and stepped further into the room, shutting the door absentmindedly behind her, as she kept her cerulean eyes to him.

"Giotto" she addressed. When was the last time they had seen each other again?. Too long Gio knew; far too long. They had known each other for years, and there had always been an attraction they couldn't explain - but nothing had ever happened, Giotto had never been ready and with the Vongola he was kept that way, and Chiara wasn't going to push it.

Her eyes strayed to Tsuna and there was a rueful glint that passed through her blue orbs for a second, as her smiled faltered, but that was gone as soon as it appeared "You should have told me that you had had a child, I would have loved to have met him sooner" she went over to Elena, and sat timidly on the edge of the bed, before she ruffled Tsuna's hair with a smile.

It was more then a little surprise to everyone present, sans Chiara, that Tsuna leaned into her touch, and looked almost comfortable around her. She blinked slightly, before her smiled brightened a little "Um…m-miss?…w-why a-are y-you s-sad?"

'There it is again' Daemon thought, as he laughed gently.

Why was she sad? - Chiara shook her head; she was sad because the man she was in love with moved on - that the friend she thought she had didn't tell her that he had found a woman, and that she had given him a child - She was sad that she couldn't have been apart of it, even if she couldn't be the one he gave his heart to.

"But…your crying" Tsuna said to her defiant shake of the head. Everyone's heads snapped to Chiara; they had all known for her awhile, and they had never seen tears before. But once they got sight of her face, they got confused; her eyes were clear.

Chiara quickly checked her face to see if the dam had broken, but her cheeks were dry and her eyes weren't stinging "W-what?." she murmured "silly, I'm not -"

"Yes you are, your crying because you lonely, and because your lonely, your sad" Tsuna replied before he could stop himself; the way she dismissed and hid her feelings disgruntled Tsuna, even if he didn't understand it yet.

Chiara's eyes went wide, before she looked up to Giotto who looked just as shocked "T-Tsuna, where is she crying?" Gio asked gently, as he changed his sight back to his son, whose expression questioned why he was asking something so obvious.

Tsuna made an annoyed noise, while his brow was frowned, before he placed his free hand onto her chest "Here, she's hurting here"

"Your intuition?" Chiara gasped, but Giotto shook her head; why did everyone think he and Tsuna were related? - he understood the similarities more then he let on, but is that what people thought of him?; did they think he could sire a child and then turn his back on them and go on with life like it never happened?.

"P-papa's not daddy" Tsuna said, before Giotto had a chance to verbally deny it "daddy…daddy didn't…papa's not daddy."

Something inside Chiara churned against that "I-"

"Chiara" said woman looked up to Giotto "I adopted him"

* * *

**Translation -**

'Famiglia' - mean's "Family" - I decided that I'd use the Italy word for family when referring to the mafia so it wouldn't be confusing.

'Bambino' - mean's "baby" or "Child"

'Chiara'- name meaning "Clear", "Bright"

* * *

**A/N-**

So I've made this twice as long since I wanted to make up for the late update. But since it's taken me so long to write, I didn't have time to proofread it probably, so I'll have to come back to it later.

Anyway, heres chapter 9, and my first OC, now I know most people don't like OC's and I don't like writing them, but there was no_ Reborn!_ character that could fill Chiara's place, so I had to make her up - please understand that. I'll try my best to make her worthy!.

I was watching the music video to '_Hello world_' by Lady Antebellum, and I swear it made me cry; so while I was writing my translation, I had tears in my eyes.

Sorry, that was pretty random, anyway, on the 13th of August, to...either the 17th or 18th, I'm going away for my birthday...(yes, for all the stalkers out there, I'm a leo - like Ryohei to the extreme!) so I'll be having some time off. Now I'll be updating my profile with this information (like I do with important stuff like that) so keep your eyes peeled for me and my immense return!.

On other news, writing the start of this made me slightly uncomfortable; Tsuna's medication to those who aren't mind readers. It's because I've added that sexual element to this story at beginning, so I don't want people to misunderstand, so I'll say this_ very_ clearly - There is _no_ way and there_ never_ will be any way that in the future that incest will be in this fic!. The only reason I added the blasted cream was because I'm trying _really_ hard to keep this realistic and that's often what happens when your raped, and your...male and _too_ young - the skin breaks and there can be permeant damage.

Understand? - now I didn't really google anything for this fic, because when I do it it tends to impact my writing so much so that I simply_ can't_ write, but I've picked all this up from crime drama and documentaries I've watched. And rape can often ruin someones life, even years after it's happened; so that's something else I want to clear up - this isn't about sex, it's someone being violated, and about child abuse.

Okay?, just so that we're clear and we don't get confused when we get later in. Sorry to get so serious at you (^^), hopefully that didn't completely ruin the mood.

Anyway, I hope I did good on this one. I enjoyed writing it and it came out easily : ).

Oh!, and to all the anonymous I haven't replied to on this chapter _yet_?, I_ will_ get to you when I proofread and reload this later in the day, so come back if you left an anonymous review and you want to read my reply!.

* * *

I** Apologise **if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

* * *

**Thank you** to everyone who added _'Sharing of feelings'_ to their favorites/ alerts or who took the time to review, you also have my gratitude for reading this chapter.

**OW**


	10. Who We Are

**Code: **KHR-OF-CH.10.

**Disclaimer: **I do _not_ own any of the featured media, the rights go to their featured media.

**Our Family**

Chapter.10.

Giotto stretched his muscles and felt them strain as he walked through the long, quiet hallways. Everything in the man sagged as he rubbed the back of his neck while his mind went back to his now-son and how badly that evening had gone.

Chiara had spent the day with he and Tsuna, while Elena, Daemon and their children spent some of their known quality time together for their mother had been away for close to two weeks and they had missed each other (the other guardians and children hadn't been seen since breakfast).

The household hadn't been as loud as usual and Gio had been thanking his graces for that. The staff seemed to realise something was up and kept themselves to themselves. So the headache that was nearing shouldn't have too much help. Though, when he thought about it, Daemon and Elena's whereabouts were probably the only thing he could be sure about. Chiara had occupied most of his day; Elena had dragged everyone away and winked as she made it to the door '_Just think of it as my coming home present, Signor Vongola" _and then she - and her husband were gone.

He laughed dryly to himself; nearly everyone he knew was trying their best to push he and Chiara together. Obviously so. This was just one of those situations that was blush-worthy.

Chiara was a pureblood of nobility and they had met - much like he and Daemon had; at a party, being introduced. Giotto didn't really like those kind of advents; too many people in one place, too much fuss and not enough good company. Not to mention they had to worry about assassination attempts, poisoned food and among other things, biting ones tongue.

The day Giotto first saw Chiara, with her long flowing hair pinned up with beautiful crystal - that sparkled so perfectly, and a flowing, complimenting dress - time had stopped, he couldn't breath - he _forgot_ to breath and for once, in a _very_ long time, lost his composure.

Her aureate eyes met his cerulean counterparts, and the only thing stopping him from openly gaping was Elena - their intermediate, who as it happens, had to speak for both of them.

It was chemistry and Giotto would never lie to himself when he remembered how his heart had skipped a beat - and continued to skip a beat, every time he saw her. But it never amounted to anything more then attraction - it never grew like it could have.

He had responsibilities and wasn't as free to do what he pleased like his guardians. He had to hold everything up. It was his job to keep everything going and that was what he did. He just didn't have the time to hold down a relationship so it would only disappoint said companion when they realised he would never have the freedom to truly be with them; that they would always come second.

No one could live with that. It would only get so far until they would be demanding more time - there would be ultimatums. Childish, but when the heart is bleeding, it is often needy. "_I love you! Aren't I more important then paperwork?!"_.

Giotto could hear it now, and he just couldn't do that. His guardians were his inner circle - they also had heavy shoulders, but when the mission was over and the report was filled their work was done. His didn't start and end with such simple things.

Giotto couldn't commit. And he wouldn't allow himself to fall anymore then he had when it would only end in heartbreak. It was stupid; nothing gets started when you never try, but he wasn't prepared for the consequences.

His legs tiredly led him to the balcony; he needed the fresh air as he had just come in from tucking Tsuna in . A smile barely tugged to his lips with the mention and his heart squeezed painfully. He was used to putting the children to sleep if their parents were away on missions, but this was different; Tsuna was his.

Giotto grimaced, however well or bad bedtime had gone - it left a scar in his chest. Because starting that night he had to use Knuckle's medicine and _that _had gone down like a ton of bricks. Tsuna had looked at Giotto like he had just hit him and that went straight through the Mafia Boss.

Giotto had explained as best as he could why and how it was going to happen and that if Tsuna felt even a little uncomfortable than he could tell him to stop - but that Giotto really, _really_ needed to put the cream on so Tsuna could get better faster.

Tsuna didn't say a word against it and Giotto's only reply was a nod; some part of him realised that Tsuna was doing what he had been programmed to do; keep his mouth shut and do what he was told, because if he didn't than there would be consequences to pay.

Giotto had gotten the boy under the duvet, so when he was done he could quickly cover his son back up before he asked in a very gentle manner if Tsuna would take the bottom half of his clothes off. The fear in those chocolate eyes killed Giotto, but the little boy had done what he was told and simply looked away.

Tears shone through such young orbs and it took everything Gio had not to snap as he unscrewed the pot. He bent down and gagged when he saw the damage; it was worse then he thought. It looked incredibly painful; the skin was torn and sore, and there were dots of red were the top layer of membrane was ready to bleed with any sudden movement. But what really got to Giotto was when he started to apply the medicine, was the _feel_ of the injury against his fingertips.

He was sick - again.

Giotto wasn't one to overreact, but there was just something about _Tsuna_ having those injuries - these hardships and suffering that pushed him over the edge. He had lost his dinner over his bedroom floor, while Tsuna's orbs had snapped open and watched wide-eyed.

He had never been so close to crying when Tsuna had hesitantly - _fearfully_ leant forward and patted his head, muttering something like a string of apologises and worries as Giotto wiped bile from the side of his mouth with the back of his hand.

After that, well, Giotto had tried his best to smile it off and reassure the boy that it wasn't _his _fault, before Gio handed Tsuna Hayato's handouts, and asked him to change while he turned away. Once Tsuna was dressed in slightly big pyjamas, he had taken the brunet to the twins room where they were being waited on by their mother and father.

And here he was, after saying goodnight to his son, opening the balconies doors, to find Chiara leaning up against the railing - staring half-lidded at the sky and disappearing sun. Her gaze was thoughtful until it was on him, turning to him after hearing him enter.

Walking out, Giotto nodded mutely in greeting and put his own hands on the metal railing, relishing in the cool, night air blowing through his hair and the way it bit and embraced his skin. It was delightful.

Giotto released a pleasured but tired sigh and allowed his muscles to unwind.

'I'm sorry to have come here so uninvited; I met up with Elena in town today and she…well, she dragged me here' Chiara laughed, though there was a nervous edge to her tone that instantly caught Giotto's attention.

'Did something happen?' Giotto questioned, turning his neck to face her. His exploring eyes made the woman tense; she realised how see-through she could be to him and when he looked at her like that - it worried her.

She shook her head, her long hair dancing behind her 'Nothing much'

Giotto hummed, obviously not buying any of it as his eyes flickered to the sunset as he commented seemingly offhandedly 'It's getting pretty late now, why are you still here? Won't your father be missing you by now?'

Missing - not worried. Giotto understood the workings of their relationship having been unfortunate enough to be in that man's presence; it wasn't your average father-daughter connection, that was sure.

Chiara finally sighed, though a mirthless smile soon tugged at her lips; she never could win 'Elena was just making her way home when I ran in to her' _literally_. She had just had a huge argument with her father at the time and had run away from him "I've… I was distressed and just didn't see her. Though most of all, I'm out of accommodation"

Chiara hadn't been kicked out per se, but she and her father _had _finally gotten on each others last nerve and she would be damned if she was going back again if he would treat her staying with him as a burden - something to be paid back.

Giotto's hands clenched the railing 'Your welcome to stay here'

'I - I didn't think you would turn me away, but is it alright…? With you and me, I mean and not to mention Tsuna…he's just settling in and I don't want to -'

Giotto shook his head to tell her to stop 'Tsuna adores you' he smiled. It had surprised him at first; how much Tsuna warmed to Chiara, but he didn't mind. They had spent the evening together, just the three of them, playing - trying to entertain the boy, but Gio had caught himself looking at his female companion more then once; how Chiara would push back a stray hair behind Tsuna's ear, or how she would smile or laugh with the boy. It made Giotto realise more then ever what could have been and what it would have been like - a family of his own.

'I honestly think that he'd want you to stay, and I might need the help'

Chiara's eyes beamed and her smile brightened, though she laughed gently 'You've had a hand raising seven kids, your not someone how should cower in the sight of one more'

Giotto smiled lopsidedly, but didn't comment and Chiara noticed then as her expression faltered that there was something wrong. During the evening she had spent with Tsuna, she knew that something had happened; the nervous way Tsuna spoke and his timid, little mannerisms. The way he looked, as if he expected anyone - _everyone _to lash out at him. And then there was the fact that Giotto had adopted at all.

Chiara wasn't stupid.

'Gio…has he - has Tsuna been…abused…?' it was a tender question - tentative, but it still poked at an open wound and Giotto ripped his eyes away immediately, turning to face the sunset as he pinched the bridge of his noise. Right then and there, Giotto looked ten years older.

'Chiara, you must never repeat this.' Giotto whispered, his tone so grave and serious that it was almost a command 'I hadn't meant to adopt him. He was the first - the first lot in an auction and as soon as I -" he cleared his throat as it tightened, not daring to look to the blonde beside him 'as soon as I saw him something changed. I took him home, but he wasn't meant to stay - I was just going to find his parents for him and then - then he was meant to leave!. He - he wasn't…'

Chiara watched as the man inwardly tore himself up and how he sighed so tiredly made her heart clench. She closed her eyes 'It wasn't an option?'

Giotto shook his head, leaning over slightly 'No. I haven't…I haven't really talked to Tsuna about his par - birthparents, but the one time it was mentioned he had a complete break down' he paused 'it scared me; seeing him so panicked. I haven't had the time nor the courage to ask again. Hell, I don't even know what his old surname was'

Chiara nodded her understanding and felt something cold rundown her spine with his words; she, herself grown fond of Tsuna after all; he was such a sweet boy if you saw past the hurt and she didn't like the pain she found when she decided to look deeper 'Do you think they know…of how he got where he did?'

'They had better not.' Giotto spat and Chiara shuddered; she had never heard his voice twisted with such venom before.

'I think you'll be good for Tsuna' Chiara stated firmly, placing her hand atop his shoulder and she truly meant it; the boy needed Giotto, because if anyone could love, it was him - and Tsuna needed affection…just as he needed to be taught about it.

Giotto sagged, his eyes opening and sliding to her with weight in his gaze 'What if…I can't?'

Chiara sighed, before she met his gaze head on and her grasp tightened 'For God's shake, Giotto, you can't be good at everything' she chided 'Parenting isn't something anyone's perfect at; it's more then love - it's guidance, it's teaching them how to fly and allowing them to fall trying. It's picking them up when that happens. It's not about making things better, but setting them on the right route. It's freedom, but stability. It's space, but giving them a branch to rest their tired wings when they so need it'

'It's taking the highroad, and keeping your head even when you want to scream at the top of you lungs. It's being there when the whole worlds turned there backs. It's loving them even when their in the wrong, and letting go when the time has come to. When the arguments come, it's about being the adult and trying to talk things over - explaining. … If I had to sum it up, I'd say it's _trying_ and I know no one better'

Cerulean eyes widened, before quiet laughter spilled from his lips, that laughter edged into sobs and that continued as tears met his shiny orbs before they started to roll. Chiara looked on worriedly, but didn't say a word and let the man let it out.

'Yes, that makes sense; he breathed, after finally calming down again '…I suppose that's…true'

Chiara smiled sadly; she knew that Giotto had never known his birthparents - _any _parents for that matter and had been left to raise himself on the unforgiving streets of Italy 'I think…' she shook her head 'I've always thought you'd make a brilliant father'

Giotto smiled gratefully and that one expression warmed her heart "Thank you" he murmured oh-so gently, affection dancing in his eyes as they stared into each other, faces inching forward unconsciously; like there was an invisible sting pulling them together - their lips a breath away until a noise made them jerk backwards.

Staring wide-eyed at each other, before the both faced forward and walked out into the adjoining room, Giotto absentmindedly shutting the door behind as his thoughts were a whirlwind of "_What the hell were you thinking?.!'"_

'W - what' Chiara cleared her voice, her cheeks coloured a knowing red as they walked - _rushed_ into a another corridor 'What do you think that was?'

Giotto closed his eyes resignedly as they continued to be led by his intuition - and _tried_ to ignore the part of him that liked the blush that decorated his friend's - yes! He reminded himself - _friend's _face 'My Guardians.'

They stopped outside his office, and both opened one side of the double doors, before going through. Inside his telephone was smashed on top of his desk; wires and what-not spewing from what used to be it's plastic shell. Next to that was a fuming Alaude, tonfa out and gleaming

'Alaude' Giotto addressed firmly; that was the tenth phone to be murdered on his watch! 'I thought we've had the discussion about destroying harmless - not to mention _defenceless_ innamte objects. I can't keep paying for them, I can't afford to"

Alaude sent his boss a dark glare, but resignedly put his weapon away "The Acerbi _Scum_ called again"

Giotto tensed before his eyes narrowed and he walked further into the room. Chiara stayed by the doorway as she sensed something was wrong, and didn't want any awkward moments of having to be asked to leave - fully prepared to disappear at a moments notice if need be 'What did they say? They were meant to be visiting… tomorrow'

'Can't be done' Alaude denied.

'What? - but we agreed -'

'Change of plans' the Cloud shrugged 'They "apologised" for the inconvenience, but said that he'd have to rearrange a new time. The disrespectful animals do _not _understand who we are.'

'Oh, well that's just brilliant' Giotto fumed sarcastically, crossing his arms over his chest in a defensive manner as he glared to no one in particular 'well then, Alaude, we'll just have to show the disrespectful animals what they weren't taught.'

* * *

**A/N (27.12.12) -**

God, I' am so disappointed with this chapter; it's so short and...unabventful...sorry about this; and sorry for such a late one too, if you didn't know than I've just gone back to school and I've just had so much to do but I'll try my best to try and give a update soon!.

**Livejournal:** sky-flower24

**Annoymous Reviews:**

**'Guest' 01 - Chapter 9:**

Done and done; I hope you like it : ). T

hanks for the review!

**'Gesuto' - Chapter 9:**

*Laughs* sorry, I'm known for my cliffhangers, but I hoped you enjoyed it despite that.

Thanks for reviewing and sorry for the long wait!.

**'Someone' - Chapter 9:**

Ah, thank you; that's really sweet of you. Hope your brother didn't htink you were actind werid! (^^")...

Ah, well I've actually had a few readers ask about the Arcobaleno and to be honest before it was mentioned I had honestly forgotten about them (that's how absent minded I' am) but I think they will be brought in at some point; the Tri-Ni-Sette is important in this AU and we can't have Mare and Vongola without the Arcobaleno, can we?.

Anyway, thank you for taking the time to review : ).

**'Someone' 02 - Chapter 1:**

*Laughs* Point taken, thanks for reviewing : ).

**'Guest' 02 - Chapter 9:**

Which part do you need explainning?.

Anyway, thanks for reviewing : ).

**'thisisleony' - Chapter 8:**

Ah, I'm so glad you do! And hopefully I didn't keep you waiting too long...

Thank you for reviewing! : ).

**'Anonymous' - Chapter 8:**

I'm glad you enjoyed it! And I'm sorry I kept you waiting, hopefully you liked this chapter...

Thanks for reviewing! : )

**'Azakhiel' 02 - Chapter 8:**

I think I explained this in the other chapter (or maybe even replied I'm not sure) but Mukuro's connection wasn't empathy; it was too strong for that. I mean sure people can walk a mile in another's shoes but you would never find yourself reliving - and feeling what they did. It was a decent guess though ^^.

It's no problem; I always feel terible but _I_ never have time to review a lot of what I read either, so I don't mind and don't worry; Tsuna'll het some justice!.

So thank for for reviewing!.

* * *

I** Apologise **if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

* * *

**Thank you** to everyone who added Our Family to their favorites/ alerts or who took the time to review, you also have my gratitude for reading.

**OW**


	11. Bedtime Stories

**Code: **KHR-OF-CH.11

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the featured media, the rights go to their rightful owners.

**Our Family**

Chapter: 11

It was odd, Tsuna would think now and for many times to come as he watched silently as the people around him interacted in a way that had been absent in the times he had been in the dark - and so terrible afraid and lonely. No, this was different - so very different from what he had become used to.

The sheets underneath him were cooling underneath his burning skin and so very smooth that it was soothing to him and unlike what he had once called "normal". Normal being a stained mattress; a dark, smoky room; a shifty bed; a wall - cold and uncaring. That was what he had become accustomed to.

' - And with a timid nod the elf walked out of the room, that had become quickly silent as he left. The council of magic's eyes stayed on the door; unknowing of what to say as they had just disheartened their best warrior -'

Aunt Elena's voice was restful as his body settled with the twins that were on either side of him, both in positions that nestled closer then what would usually be comforting for him, but Tsuna allowed himself to relax and blend against them, as they watched their mother as she read from a thick-ish book that was of false wood.

Tsuna just listened - allowing the words to wash over him as he tried to forget what had happened earlier that evening with his new father and promptly shivered as it came onto the fringe of his mind. Mukuro and Chrome seemed to gravitate at his small tremor but he kept himself still. His papa obviously hadn't meant any harm, though it still stung from where he had applied the cream. What really stuck with him was how sick the man had gotten.

' - It had been a mistake - a simple mistake, but it had cost the kingdom their prince and the council was unsure of how to remedy the situation. The elf warrior had already completely taken the blame, whether it was due or not, no one could tell -'

Tsuna's mind wandered, so tired that he didn't have the strength to pay attention to the story being unfolded in front of him - because really, when was the last time he had had a story read to him, or the last time he had even seen a book.

Soon his body was humming with exhaustion, the aches and pains half numbed from medication that had been given as his eyes gained weight and started to sting with their rawness. Black spots danced in his vision as they became half-mast and soon disappeared completely, his breathing evening out in sleep.

Elena glanced up over from the rim of the book and smiled grimly as she saw Tsuna asleep and the twins watching him closely. The children, bless them, knew something was wrong - and they were right, so disgustingly right that she wished everything was as it seemed, But it wasn't, it was a lie of sorts - a hided truth that they couldn't possible tell them until Tsuna let slip or they were old enough to know the enormity of his situation.

With a last look at the threesome, she decided to finish at this page and not continue any longer, Mukuro didn't care much for story time anymore and she had a feeling that Chrome just wanted it to end so they didn't disturb her sleeping, baby brother.

' - The council knew that they would have to talk about it later, but right now it was not the time. Right now it was the time for trust and time for waiting and fighting. They'd have time later.' she closed the book gently and set it aside on the bedside table, pushing her long, wavy hair from her shoulder she leaned down and kissed her two children on their cheeks and her new nephew on the forehead 'Sweet dreams' she whispered into the light glow of the room.

'Good night my children' Daemon said lightly, like he always did as he followed her out, though now before softly touching Tsuna's forehead and allowing his flame to sink into the boy's skin to stop any nightmares from taking hold again tonight. He deserved some sleep.

Daemon caught his wife waiting for him outside, a sad smile upon her lips as she hung her arms around his neck as soon as he had closed the door to the children's bedroom. Her body leant into his and it was only then he became aware - truly aware that she had been gone for a mission and hadn't been around. Soon his own bound to hers and his embrace held her from her waist.

'How was it?' Daemon asked hoarsely, his voice dry from lack of talking from getting the twins and Tsuna to bed to his time getting a maid to clean the mess his boss had made while applying the medication. God, it had been along day.

Elena's nose wrinkled upwards in displeasure 'The man was…despicable' she paused to find the right word for the man who had shown her nothing but who he thought of woman as the lesser sex, in subtle ways of course, but it had been there and she had seen it though. She shook her head, her blonde hair rippling down her back 'Certainly not worthy of being Vongola, I've written a report but I don't know how long it will take for Giotto to get to it, he didn't…look well' putting it mildly.

Daemon grunted in agreement; he had been his bosses shadow for today, as had the skylark and Giotto had looked a bit green; worry clouding his usually clear eye; a falseness to his smile; a tightness to his frame. No, their Sky wasn't coping as well as he could have and it was more then just the tumour Tsuna was, it was the fear of the responsibility they had forced upon him.

Every guardian knew where Giotto came from - how he came to be and just how long he had known G. Family, being family to someone seemed to scare Giotto and although he hid it well everyone in his inner circle could tell.

'He'll pick himself up' he always did. Daemon reassured her. He knew his boss well and he understood better then most that while Giotto could - and would fall (it was human after all) the man always stood back up, no matter the circumstance, no matter the harm or pain it caused, he'd stand on his own two feet or crawl if he had to.

Elena sighed, going to rest her head against his shoulder, her warm breath flowing over his skin pleasantly 'I…know that' she conceded 'Their…strong, but…watching them both is crippling' she whispered.

Daemon simply held her; knowing that this was one of her weaker moments of caring and admitting to her worry 'Giotto always says that its always darkest just before the dawn' he told her, remembering the many times his boss had uttered that one saying in times of hardship - and wondered for a spilt second where the man had heard it himself before it past and he turned his attention back to his wife 'Bringing Chiara here was…sneaky dear Elena'

Elena pulled away slightly, picking up her head and looking at Daemon properly though their bodies stayed together as she smirked playfully, her eyes cool as she peered at him 'He's been overworking a lot recently and she…didn't seem right when she fall over me - taking her here was like hitting two birds with one stone'

'And you get to entertain yourself' Daemon added.

'That too'

'Elena Spade you are brilliant' he laughed lightly, his eyes crinkling as a smile spread his lips thinly, his wife watched silently as his face settled and he looked at her with a sparkle in his navy blue orbs 'So…what's the plan?'

'Plan?' she parroted innocently, mockingly really as she played coy.

Daemon nodded 'For operation Vongola version family' she stared before laughing and leaning in close to his ear, whispering words that made his own smirk stirred. Things were getting interesting.

**-Line Break-**

**A/N (22.02.13) -**

Once again, painfully short and unadventful; not at all happy with this but I think it'll lead to a whether interesting chapter next time - after all Elena's plotting something, and that in and of itself is deadly, and with Daemon in the know and helping? Giotto and Chiara not stand a chance.

Sorry about my slow story progress, if only I had more time to really give this then I'd probably be happier but I don't and I just need to get it flowing, not matter the chapter size ect; I can't be overly fussy with it, can't be aford to. God that sounds absolutly terrible - I'm so sorry! *sigh*

In other news, still looking for a beta - that's not coming along too well as I have no idea where to start, but I need one - I just don't have the time to proofread it myself, needless to say proofread it well. Any ideas guys?

**Review (Anonymous) 'Guest' 01 - Chapter 10 -**

I will keep updating but I' am already doing this as fast as I possibly can. I can't physically do it any quicker - sorry about this I understand how frustrating it is when your waiting for an update and it just doesn't come.

And your right, Tsuna does need to be saved and he will be.

Thanks for reviewing : )

**Review (Anonymous) 'biance sta ana' - Chapter 9 -**

sì lo è, mi sento sempre di più il male come ogni capitolo passa, anche se il finale sarà felice così Spero che ti piace questo.  
Grazie per la revisione e scusate se questo è difficile da leggere, traduttore di Google non è la cosa migliore da usare (^ ^ ")

I** Apologise **if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

* * *

**Thank you** to everyone who added _'Our Family'_ to their favorites/ alerts or who took the time to review, you also have my gratitude for reading.

**OW**


End file.
